Hope isn't enough Ally
by ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY
Summary: Austin know's in his head that Ally is the one for him, but can he get her to belive that? As she starts to give in she realizes something that will change her life forever. How is she ever going to tell Austin that he's going to be a father?
1. Almost First Kiss?

**I am finally writing this, because I have nothing else to do today, so I am going to type, and give you all a nice little story to read. Here is my story and I hope you all like it, and I know that if you don't, that I will try to make it better, and so thanks!**

**Please read and review, even though no one is probably reading this part. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, sadly.**

**Here we go, another story:**

* * *

Ally just wanted to have some fun. All she did was work. Sure, she had breaks and Austin and Dez came to cheer her up sometimes, but, she was the only one working at the Sonic Boom. She wished Austin would come in the door, she needed to talk to him, and he always made her smile.

As if the heavens had heard her, Austin and Dez walked in the door, followed by Trish.

"Hey, guys! Whats up?" She asked.

"Why are you so happy to see us? You usually don't want us here, remember, we break things." Austin said, whispering the last part.

"I'm just so bored here, I need someone to talk to, and I could use some help around the store." Ally said.

"Well, what can we do for you that doesn't mess things up?" Austin asked.

"OOOOO! I know," Dez said, " We could clean the store with these toothbrushes that the dentist gave me! He said that they clean!"

"Um... Dez, it would take a really long, long time to clean the store with TOOTHBRUSHES!" Trish shouted."

"Sheesh, I was just trying to help." Dez said.

"I know, you could clean the counters, mop the floors, take out the trash, polish the tubas, clean the trumpets, string the new guitars..." Ally said before she got interrupted by Austin.

"Ally, that is a lot of work." Austin complained.

"And you expect me to do it all by myself?" She asked.

"No." Austin groaned.

"I have to...um...um...um, go get a new job!" Trish said, running out of the store.

"Well, I guess it's me, you and Dez!" Austin said to Ally.

"I have to buy a new toothbrush, this one looks dirty." Dez said, and then left the store.

"Nope, now it's just you and me!" Ally stated.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

After they finished cleaning Austin and Ally went out to get some ice cream.

"What kind do you want?" Austin asked while pulling out his wallet.

"Austin, I can pay for my ice cream, you don't have to buy mine." Ally said.

"Ally, I just want some ice cream, I have worked hard all day, and I don't want to argue, so what kind do you want?" Austin asked.

"I'll have a vanilla with chocolate sprinkles." She said.

They stood in line on silence for a while, waiting to get their ice cream.

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"Yea?"

"Um...Nevermind." Ally said.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me clean the store." Ally stated.

"Your welcome, I had a lot of fun, maybe I could help you again sometime." Austin replied.

"Sure, that would be great!"

They finally got up to the ice cream stand.

"Could I have a two vanilla with chocolate sprinkles?" Austin asked the ice cream man.

Austin pulled out his wallet and paid for them.

As they ate their ice cream they walked through the park and talked.

"So, Austin, tomorrow Trish and I were going to the movies, but she canceled, so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Ally asked.

"Like a date?" Austin said, making Ally blush.

"No, like a...um...outgoing." Ally corrected.

"Oh, well sure, I would love to go on an "outgoing" with you. I'll pick you up at eight."

"O.K. I'll be ready by then.." Ally said.

* * *

"So, how was your day with Austin?" Trish asked Ally.

They were in the store, and Ally was taking care of a few things before the movies. Trish was reading a magazine.

"Trish I thought you said you were too busy to go to the movies, but all you are doing is reading a magazine!" Ally said.

"I didn't want to go see a romantic movie with you, so I thought you would ask Austin to go." Trish said.

"Trish!"

"What? I thought it would be sweet, but apparently you never thought to ask Austin." Trish said, she had started laughing.

"I can't belive this, I did ask Austin, and were going to the movies in two hours!" Ally said.

"Oh...Ally, we need some major damage control before your date."

"It's not a date, it is an outgoing!" Ally said.

"Ally, your crazy, this is your and Austin's first date, and you need to accept that."

"Whatever, I have no idea what I'm going to wear."

"I have just the thing!" Trish said.

* * *

"Trish, I am fully capable of dressing myself." Ally complained.

They were in the only store in the mall that was left open, that sold dresses.

"Are you sure that you don't want to try this one on?" Trish asked.

She held up the a dress, and Ally gasped.

"That is the one I'm wearing!" She said as she took it into the dressing room to try on.

As Ally was in the dressing room, she observed the dress closer. It was, purple and flowing down in layers, to her knees. It was covered in sparkles, and she couldn't wait for Austin to see it. She knew he was going to love could tell that it needed an accessory, but she had just the thing. She took a ribbon out of her purse and tied it in her hair. It was colored purple, and had a little blue stripe in it.

"WOW! Thanks Trish!" Ally exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but you owe me!" Trish said.

* * *

"ALLY! AUSTIN'S HERE!" Trish yelled from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Ally said.

As Ally walked out of the piano room doors her started beating faster.

_"What if he doesn't like the dress, what if my makeup is messed up?" She thought to herself._

But as she got to the stairs, her heart had calmed down. She saw Austin, he was wearing a brightly colored plaid shirt that was tucked into his pants at the waist. His pants were black, and his mouth was wide open.

"Um...Austin, you're staring." Trish said.

"Oh, um, sorry, I just, yeah." Austin said.

"I'm ready to go!" Ally said when she got to the bottom of the stair case.

Austin lead her out to his Mustang (a yellow one with black stripes typical Austin), and opened the door for her.

"You look amazing Ally!" Austin said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Thanks, um...so do you!" Ally said, she was getting nervous, and was afraid that if she talked to much she might start hyperventilating.

Austin started the car, and headed onto the road. On the way to the movies, they small talked. Mostly about the weather, and how their families were.

* * *

"Hey, Ally, I'll get the snacks, and you can go get us some seats." Austin said when they entered the movie theaters.

"Okay, I think we're in theater six, I'll see you there!" Ally responded. She walked down the dimly lit hallway to find the sign that said theater six.

"Ticket please?" The ticket lady asked. Ally handed her the ticket.

"Have fun!"

The theater wasn't that full, there were a few perfectly good seats near the middle of the theater, so she decided to sit there. While she waited for Austin, she texted Trish.

* * *

**(A/N A=Ally T=Trish)**

_**A: It's going gr8 so far, hows your "very busy" night?**_

_**T: Oh, I'm just hanging out at some lame old party you weren't invited too, oh, where's Austin?**_

_**A: You went to a party without me? Austin's getting snacks.**_

_**T: I was joking, and that's so sweet that he opened the door 4 u b4 u left!**_

_**A: I know, but remember we r just going as friends, no benefits.**_

_**T: Whatever, I'm sure he doesn't think that anymore, not after her saw you in that dress!" **_

_**A: Got 2 go, c ya la8ters!**_

_**T: C ya! Have fun!**_

* * *

Ally put her phone away as Austin spotted her and came to sit down.

"Here you go, I got us two popcorn, two sodas, and some M&M's!" Austin said.

Ally took her popcorn and drink as Austin took the seat next to her.

"Thanks for coming Austin, I'm really glad that I didn't have to come alone."

"That's alright Ally, I would hang out with you any time" Austin said.

"Really? Thanks!"

"Your Welcome. You're really cool Ally."

"I know, I'm the best!" Ally said.

"Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner after the movie, I'm starving!" Austin asked.

"Austin we have all of these snacks, how could you still be hungry after the movie?"

"I"m always hungry Ally!"

"Sure, I'd love to go!" Ally said.

* * *

When the movie was over, they slowly filed out of the movie theater. Austin led Ally to the car and they drove down the street to find a place to eat.

"So, where do you want to eat Ally?" Austin asked.

"How about KFC?"

"Sounds good, let's get takeout, what do you want?" Austin asked.

"I'll have whatever you want." Ally said.

"Okay."

* * *

Austin pulled up in front of Ally's house. It was 7:45 and all the lights were still on in the house. Austin got out to walk her to the door.

"Thanks a lot Austin, I had a great time." Ally said.

"Yeah, me too. So, I was wondering of maybe you wanted to do this again sometime?" Austin asked.

"I don't know, I'm really busy in between work and school, so my schedules booked, sorry Austin. There is just so much to -" She said. She stopped talking when Austin moved his hand to tuck a loose strand behind her ear.

"Um.. thanks?" Ally whispered.

Slowly Austin moved closer, slowly and hesitantly, but with purpose.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it in a cliff hanger like this, but I have a major head-ache. Now, I'm not one of those people who doesn't post a story untill I get so many reviews, I mean really, you're just asking for people to throw pies at you. So, as long as I get one good review, I'll continue, if not, then oh well, I tried!**

**THANK YOU ALL, AND HAVE A WONDERFUL MORNING, EVENING, AFTERNOON, OR NIGHT!**

**C YA LATERS,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunnies OUT!**


	2. Awkward Situations?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and now I have a few announcements:**

**Thank you to Erica, arianapa1216, Anonymous Person, and chazzy for reviewing, love you guys!**

**SO, now I am a Beta-reader, and I am looking for someone to Beta-read for, so if anyone wants one, I'm here!**

**Now, not to hold you any longer here is chapter 2, Awkward Experiences.**

**Oh and: Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, but if I did, well you don't want to know what I would do to Ross. (JK)**

**Oh, and no more HEADACHE! YEA!**

* * *

_"I don't know, I'm really busy in between work and school, so my schedules booked, sorry Austin. There is just so much to -" She said. She stopped talking when Austin moved his hand to tuck a loose strand behind her ear._

_"Um.. thanks?" Ally whispered._

_Slowly Austin moved closer, slowly and hesitantly, but with purpose._

As Austin closed the space between them, Ally's heart was beating faster than a drum. She didn't know what to do. There was no way that Austin, of all people wanted to kiss her, was there? There couldn't be.

Ally's heart slowed down as their lips connected. It was a slow, sweet, passionate kiss, enough to make her forget her name. She didn't want the kiss to ever end, but it had to sometime.

Austin pulled away, and stepped back.

"Um...Goodnight Austin." Ally said, as she turned and walked to her house.

"Goodnight Ally." Austin said as he got in his car and drove away.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ally's dad asked when she walked in the house.

"I was just out with some friends." she answered.

"Do these "friends" include Austin?"

"Yes dad, why?" Ally questioned, trying to get some more information on why he was so curious.

"I saw you two kissing, Ally." Her dad said, confirming her suspicions.

"Oh, um...that."

"It's fine, I'm not mad at you, I just don't care for his parents."

"I know dad, but Austin is really nice, and kind." Ally said.

"I know. You should get some sleep, it's getting late."

"I'll be up in my room. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Ally."

* * *

When Ally got up to her room she pulled out her phone to text Trish.

**(A/N A= Ally T= Trish)**

**A: Trish, guess what just happened!**

**T: Um.. the date went horrible**

**A: Nope, Austin kissed me!**

**T: OMG! I can't belive it! Dez put the failure cup away! !ou have to tell me all the details tomorrow, I have to go, lots of homework.**

**A: Night Trish, really the homework excuse, you don't even do you homework.**

**T: Night Ally, and yeah, sorry, I'm kind of grounded, so I'm not supposed to b using my phone now**

**A: O, okay, BYE!**

**T: Bye!**

Ally set her phone on the dresser, and changed into her favorite pajamas. They had little cats all over them.

As she got into bed, she wondered what it was going to be like around Austin now. She wondered if tonight had even happened, but if it did, it was noticeably one of the best.

That night she dreamed about Austin Moon.

* * *

"Ally, you're going to be late if you don't get up soon!" Ally's father yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming dad!" She grabbed her backpack on the way out of her bedroom door, and stuffed her cell and book inside it.

"You better eat something before you get on that bus!" Her dad said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Do we have any pancakes?"

"Yep, there are some leftovers I heated up for you on the table."

"Thanks dad!" Ally exclaimed as she walked into the familiar kitchen.

As always, her chair was the closest to the window. She always adored the window seats, the birds on the bird tree made her day before it had even started. The bus ride usually was horrible. She needed this time alone to counsel herself for the day ahead. The kitchen is painted a light blue, and the cupboards are yellow. The two contrasting colors made the room stand out, and set Ally's mind to peace.

The bus honked its horn as Ally stepped out the door waving goodbye to her dad.

Ally took a seat at the back of the bus, sitting alone, as usual, untill Austin's stop. She pulled out her journal, and started writing about yesterday. She was so tired last night, she had forgotten all about it.

Ally slipped the book back into her bag as Austin came to sit down with her, but before he got to her seat, he sat with Kara, a girl in a grade lower than Austin and her. This hurt her extremely, he didn't even glance back, just chatted it up with Miss. I'm a princess over there, like the kiss hadn't even happened, and he was just some big, mean..., bully. She couldn't think of a meaner word to call him, they had been friends forever, but now, he had betrayed her.

The bus pulled into the parking lot, and everyone started to file off. Ally stayed behind to pull her things together, and noticed that Austin was standing outside the bus waiting for her. She almost tripped and fell because she was trying so hard to get off the bus, but Austin caught her.

"Hey Ally!" Austin said.

"You jerk! I can't belive you, really, Kara?" Ally confronted him.

"Alls, I'm sorry, really, I just, didn't know if you wanted to sit with me."

"Why wouldn't I want to sit with you?" Ally asked. She was confused, and hurt, but glad that he was at least talking to her.

"Nevermind, hey, did you get your math homework done, I need major help with question three."

Ally ignored that he was changing the subject for now, but took note. "Yea, let's get inside, and I'll help you." Ally said.

As they walked to class, they made small talk, like the weather, and what Dez and Trish were up to.

"Hey, me and Dez are going to a party this Saturday at 7:30, want to come?" Austin asked.

"Uh...I don't think that I was invited."

"I just invited you!" Austin said. "I'm sure that Dez won't mind, it's his party."

"Oh, sure."

"I'll pick you up?" asked Austin.

"Yeah."

"I will be fun, I promise Ally." Austin said as they entered home room.

* * *

After Ally had helped Austin with his math homework, she took her usual seat next to Trish. Of course, Trish was late, again.

"Do you have a pass, Trish?" Miss. Evers asked her, pulling her glasses down on her nose.

Miss. Evers was a very strict English teacher, known for making you take notes, do loads of homework, and making kids fail.

"No, Miss. Evers, I'm sorry that I'm late again, but.." Trish said before she was interrupted.

"I know, there was a "Fashion Emergency," Miss. Evers said, imitating Trish.

Trish took her seat next to Ally. They couldn't talk during announcements, or they would be sent directly to the office.

When they were over, Trish turned to Ally.

"Give me the details, Miss. I kissed Austin Moon and I liked it."

"We got back from the movies and her walked me to the door. Then I think her attempted to ask me out again, but I started rambling. Then he reached up and pushed a loose strand out of my face, and kissed me. Then we said goodbye, and he went home." Ally said, gasping for breath.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Trish said, quite loudly.

"Trish, quiet down please!" Miss. Evers said from the front of the room.

"Yes, Miss. Evers."

Just then the bell rang for first period, and Ally started of for Gym.

* * *

Gym, was one of Ally's least favorite subjects. She was not athletic at all, and this week they were on the dance unit, making it worse. The only thing that made it better, was that Austin was in her Gym class.

"Hey Alls!" Austin said, walking up to her when they were done with their warm up.

"Hey."

"Okay, listen up," the gym teacher, Mr. Calvin said. "We are learning slow dancing today, so, everyone pick a partner."

"Um...Ally, do you want to be my partner?" Austin asked.

"Uh, sure, I'm a horrible dancer though, but you know that."

"Ally, just follow my lead, it's okay."

"Thanks Austin."

They walked out to the middle of the gym. Mr. Calvin started the music, and told everyone to just fall into it.

Austin and Ally joined together. After several attempts, and several hurt feet later, Ally got the hang of it.

"This is actually quite fun!" Ally said to Austin.

"Yea, I know that I'm like, the best dance partner ever!" Austin said sarcastically.

"Yea, you are." Ally said.

Finally, the bell rang, and Ally headed of to the girls locker room.

As she got changed, she realized how romantic it was dancing with Austin. They weren't technically dating, but, she wished they were. He hadn't mentioned the kiss, or anything else that had happened yet, so she wasn't sure what was going on.

Ally picked up her gym clothes and headed out of the locker room. She headed in the direction of the Science classroom.

She had Science with Trish and Dez. She hadn't seen Dez in a while, so it was nice to see him again.

Today, they were doing a lab on longitude and latitude. Ally was partners with both Trish and Dez.

"Hey Dez, I haven't seen you in a long time!" Ally said, "What have you been up to?"

"Just...um...you know...being...um, myself!" Dez said suspiciously.

"Cool, so I heard that you're throwing a party this weekend, and Austin invited me to come!" Ally said.

"Party, what "party"!" Dez said.

"Ok? Um, I guess that Austin made a mistake."

Later during class, Dez slipped Ally a note. It read:

_There really is a party, I just don't want certain people in this room to know._

_My parents are away for the weekend, and if someone who got angry at me _

_not inviting them told my parents, I would be dead, like toast! I LOVE TOAST!_

_From, Dez!_

Ally folded up the paper and shoved it in her back pocket.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly, she had so much fun with Austin and Trish at lunch, it made her not want to study for once. When the last bell rang she ran for the parking lot, hoping she could catch a ride with Austin so she wouldn't have to ride the bus.

She saw him walking towards his car just down the row she was standing by.

"Hey, Austin, do you mind dropping me off at my house?" Ally asked, out of breath from running to catch up with him.

"Sure, just let me put my bags in the back."

Ally climbed into the front of the Mustang. It smelled just like Austin, a fresh summer breeze.

"So, do you have any homework?" Austin asked.

"Yea, I got Math, English, and I'm going to work on my debate for Social Studies." Ally said as Austin pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Cool, hey, I need to do my debate to."

"Do you want to work on it together, my dad doesn't get home for another hour." Ally said.

"Sure, can I run by my house real quick to grab some stuff?" Austin asked.

"Sure, I'll wait in the car."

* * *

When Austin went into his house, Ally pulled out her phone to text Trish.

**(A/N A=Ally T=Trish)**

**A= Hey, I got a ride home with Austin, he is staying at my house so we can work on our debates.**

**T= OHHHHHHH, "Studying" I see, have fun without me.**

**A= TRISH, WE R REALLY STUDYING!**

**T= Yeah, Yeah, whatever.**

**A= I got to go, Austin's coming back!**

**T= C ya later**

**A= C ya**

* * *

Ally tucked her phone away as Austin came back to the car.

"Hey, I'm all set for the night."

"The night?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to work on our debates, so I decided spend the night!" Austin said as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

"Oh, cool. I have very embarrassing pajamas though." Ally said, thinking about her little cat pajamas.

"That's okay, so are mine," Austin said.

"What are on your pajamas that could possibly be more embarrassing than little cats?" Ally asked.

"Ducks eating pancakes!" Austin said while blushing.

"Awww, no way, are there really pajamas like that?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I have them."

"That's awesome!" Ally said.

* * *

They pulled into Ally's driveway, and climbed out of the car.

"You can go upstairs, I'll be up in a second with snacks!" Ally said when the walked in the door.

"Okay, see you there."

A few minute later Ally walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, so what do you want to start with?" Ally asked, as she sat down on the floor next to Austin, their arms touching.

"How about Chemistry?" Austin said leaning in to kiss Ally.

* * *

**HA HA HA HA! I'm sooo evil! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! HE HE HE HE! TOAST!**

**Thank you all for reading, please review, and don't forget that I love you all in a non-creepy way!**

**See you all for the next chapter, that will come out next week!**

**Love, **

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunnies! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Sleeping with Austin Moon?

**Hello, Thank you to everyone that read my story, and I love this chapter, so I hope you do to. I didn't care for chapter one, but I really don't care anymore! **

**I'm just glad that no one has said anything mean about my story, yet.**

**Thank you to XxFleur1xX, HussieHusky, and PhoebeHalliwell23 for reviewing! Love you all in that non-creepy way!**

* * *

_"Hey, so what do you want to start with?" Ally asked, as she sat down on the floor next to Austin, their arms touching._

_"How about Chemistry?" Austin said leaning in to kiss Ally._

* * *

When Ally's Dad finally got home, they started working on their debates. Austin was working against school uniforms, but as a coincidence, Ally was working for school uniforms.

"Austin, look, if there were an attacker at the school, they would stand out if they were not wearing a school uniform." Ally argued.

"Ally, we are not debating, in fact, we didn't even get to pick our subjects, so can we just get to work?" Austin asked.

"Sorry." Ally said.

There were a few tense moments for the rest of the working time, and a few awkward ones, but they both finally finished their debates.

"Ally, where do you want me to sleep?" Austin asked. Ally just realized that there was no extra beds in the house, there was only her's and her dad's.

"Um...you didn't bring a sleeping bag?" Ally asked.

"No, I just thought that, I don't know, there would always be a place for me, just like old times."

"Um...Austin, old times were two years ago, and you slept in my bed, with ME." Ally said, slightly embarrassed.

"Whats wrong with that?" Austin said, slipping into her bed.

"Your not in your pajamas."

"You would have to leave the room, unless you want to see me undress." Austin teased.

Ally's cheeks flushed red, as she exited the room. She grabbed her pajamas on the way out the door, and slipped into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Ally changed into her cat pajamas, still extremely nervous about sleeping with Austin. She was nervous that what they were doing was going to ruin team Austin, and maybe his career. She couldn't think about that stuff now though, that was in the future, and she was here in the present. She left the bathroom, and walked down the hallway to her room. As she knocked on the door, she heard Austin say,"Come in!"

"Nice!" Ally said while laughing. She was looking at Austin's pajamas. They had little ducks all over them eating pancakes.

"Not bad yourself!" Austin said joining her laughter.

They sat down on the bed, and Austin pulled over his backpack. He pulled out an old battered box that looked worn, and used. The box said "Monopoly"

"MONOPOLY!?" Ally screamed.

"Shhh. I brought it, just like old times!" Austin said.

"Austin, again, old times were two, I repeat, ONLY two years ago." Ally said.

"What wrong with that?" Austin asked.

"Are we going to play?" Ally said.

"Of corse!"

"I call blue!"

"I call red!" Austin exclaimed.

They played all the way to midnight, untill Ally fell asleep on Austin's lap.

Austin reached over to turn off the bed-side lamp, being careful not to wake Ally.

* * *

In the morning Ally's dad left early for work. He had some convention to go to.

"Good morning!" Austin said while yawning. Ally was sitting in his lap, still sleeping.

"Ally?" Austin said, shaking her lightly. "ALLY!"

"What?" Ally said.

"It's time to get up, it's ten o' clock!"

"WHAT? It's that late?"

"Yeah, we stayed up really late!" Austin said.

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" Austin yelled.

Ally walked down the stairs to the kitchen and pulled out the mix for pancakes. She set the table for two, and poured th mix into a pan, and put it on the stove.

"Can you make them into smily faces?" Austin asked.

"Sure, just for you, Austin!"

Unexpectedly, Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist. She stood up strait, suprized. He rested his head on her's and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

"Um.. Austin, todays that party, right?" Ally asked.

"Yea, why?"

"I don't have anything to wear." Ally said.

"When does your dad get home?" Austin asked.

"Um...not till tomorow, why?"

"Oh, nothing." Austin said, leaning to kiss her.

They kissed untill Ally thought she was going to pass out. When she had to catch her breath, he would kiss her again. Austin grabbed her hands and started leading her up the stairs, still pressing against her lips. When they reached her bedroom things elcalted untill Ally found herself drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes to darkness. She looked out the window, and noticed that the sun was gone. It has to be like 7:00! She started to get up, only to realize she was naked. Her shirt was on the floor, along with her pants, and other various clothing items. She climed out of bed, and pulled them on. She had no idea what had happened, or where Austin...

She looke over her sholder to see Austin's look blonde locks, just above the covers. Then she noticed his shirt on the floor, and then his pants.

"But, if Austins naked, then, no, there was no way" Ally thought.

She ran out of the room slaming the door, and then cursing herself for waking up Austin. She ran untill she got to the down stairs bathroom to call Trish.

* * *

(A/N A=Ally T=Trish)

A= Trish? Is that you?

T= Yeah, were are you, I thought you were coming to the party!

A= There is a emergency situation over here.

T= Does it involve fashion?

A= Does no clothing count?

T= NO WAY! YOU SLEPT WITH AUSTIN?

A= Shhh, someone could hear you!

T= I can't belive this! Ally Dawson broke the rules!

A= Trish I really need some help over here.

T= I'm on my way, c u in a few!

A= K.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is short, I love it, but I didn't want to put anymore in because I have a great idea for chapter number FOUR! Yeah, so, I hope you LOVE this chapter, as much as Austin loves pancakes!**

**I LOVE PANCAKES! AND TOAST!**

**Love you all in a non-creepy way,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY !**

**LATERS 3 PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**(off to write chapter 4)**


	4. Mad or Just Plain Angry?

**Hello everyone, and like I said, because I was so happy with the results yesterday, here is an early chapter. Sorry, about some of the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, I went back to read it over when I posted it, and noticed some things, but oh well, I'm not re-posting it. Thank yous:**

**Thank you to PhoebeHalliwell23, for reviewing again!**

**Thank you to ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY , MYSELF! HEHE! Because I forgot the Disclaimer in Chapter 3, so that was what my review said.**

**Thank you to Guest, for your two cents on my story! I feel stupid after writing that. Oh, well. Thanks for the review!**

**I guess that's all!**

**Oh, before I forget:**

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Austin and Ally, but if I did, well, you know.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_T= NO WAY! YOU SLEPT WITH AUSTIN?_

_A= Shhh, someone could hear you!_

_T= I can't believe this! Ally Dawson broke the rules!_

_A= Trish I really need some help over here._

_T= I'm on my way, c u in a few!_

_A= K._

* * *

Now:

Trish arrived a few minutes later. She was all dressed up for the party, and her face covered with make-up. Almost as soon as she walked in the door, Austin descended the stairs.

"Ally, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" Ally shouted from the kitchen. "So is Trish."

"Why is Trish here?" Austin said as he entered the room. He looked tired, even though he had slept for hours. His hair was disheveled, and his pants hung low on his waist. He noticed it looked like Ally had cried, and almost ran over to hug her before Trish stopped him.

"What did you think you were doing?" Trish said.

"What?" Austin said. "I don't know what's going on, let me talk to Ally, please."

"No, you think you can just force her to be your doll? Did you even think to ask?"

"Trish, please." Ally begged.

"Just be quiet, I can handle this." Trish yelled.

"TRISH!" Ally screamed. "He didn't force me to do anything."

No one said anything as Austin slowly walked over to Ally and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Alls." Austin whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't we just watch a movie or something?" Ally asked.

"There's still that party." Trish said.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"That's okay, you can wear the dress you bought for the movies last week."

"Give me a minute to get ready." Ally said, walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Alls?" Austin asked when he entered her room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry, I mean, things just took off and-"

"It's fine." Ally said interrupting him.

"Are you sure, because-"

"I'm fine Austin." Ally urged.

"Okay. I'll be in the car." Austin said.

Ally got dressed and quickly put on her make-up. She walked down stairs and grabbed her purse as she went out the door. Austin was waiting in the car, all dressed up and ready to go. He had on the same outfit he had worn to the movies. This made Ally think he was trying to suck up to her.

"Nice outfit." Ally said as she got in the car.

"Not so bad yourself." Austin said as they both laughed. Ally couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. It had to be days ago. It had felt good to laugh with Austin again. She remembered when she had met him in the Sonic Boom. Then he had stolen her song, and they eventually had gotten together. They were a piece of each other and no one could separate them. Together they were TEAM AUSTIN! All of this drama lately had gotten in the way of that.

Sitting there, Ally realized, she wanted to be just friends with Austin, nothing more. There were too many strings attached in their relationship that she couldn't handle. She was going to have to tell him sooner or later. It was going to break his heart. So all the way to the party, Ally Dawson, cried silently in the back seat, wondering how she was going to break a guy's heart.

* * *

When they entered Dez's house, the party was still raging. There was garbage all over the place and almost everyone was drunk, except for the few loners in the corner. Ally walked over to the punch table to pour herself a cup, and Austin followed. She could barely hear him over the music.

"The music's really loud!" She shouted. He has said something, but hadn't heard him.

"WHAT?" Austin shouted. She grabbed his hand and led him into an empty room, and shut the door behind her.

"I said the music is really loud, I didn't hear what you said before that." Ally said.

"Oh, I asked you if you wanted some pizza, they had some out there." Austin said, roaming around the room. There was a giant bed in the middle of it, and a dresser set to the side. The walls were painted blue with white trim, and there was a small desk in the corner with trinkets all over it.

"Listen, Austin, we need to talk." Ally said.

"I know, I just, I don't know." Austin sat down on the edge of the bed and asked Ally to join him.

"I've been thinking about this, a lot." Ally started. "I've thought about our futures and our goals. I've even thought about Team Austin."

"Me, to, but-"

"I think it would be better if we were just friends Austin." Ally said. There was a tear starting to run down her cheeks.

"Ally, I-" Austin said, but he didn't have anything else to say. He knew he had hurt her. What had he done?

"Austin, could you drive me home please?" Ally asked.

"Yea, I meet you in the car. I have to see Dez for a second, and tell Trish we're leaving."

"Okay."

* * *

Ally walked out the front door of Dez's house, and hit her. She realized how bad it had smelled in the house. The fresh air was like heaven. She walked down the street a little ways to the car and climbed in. She just wanted to go home, get in pajamas, watch a movie, and go to bed.

About ten minutes later, Austin entered the car.

"Dez was too drunk to understand me and Trish found a ride with someone else."

"Cool. Thanks for taking me home, I'm really tired." Ally complained.

"It's what friend's do Alls."

The word friend stung her. It had never occurred to her how much she really cared about Austin. There was always that passion there, the connection in their music, but yet somehow, tonight, it was gone.

When they pulled up in front of her house, she climbed out, and Austin did not follow like he had when they had come back from the movies.

He pulled away in the car, and Ally walked slowly to the door. As soon as she got to her bedroom, she dropped her purse, pulled on her pajamas, and feel asleep watching Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

In the morning, Ally woke up to the smell of eggs in the kitchen. She had forgotten that her dad was coming home this morning.

"Dad!" Ally yelled as she ran to the kitchen.

"Hey there Alls!" Her dad said. The nickname stung her. That was what Austin called her.

"Thanks for cooking, I'm so tired."

"Yep, my pleasure. So, how was it when I was gone. I hope you and Austin didn't do anything but homework." Ally's dad joked.

"Yea, just...homework!" Ally said, trying to laugh.

"So, I have to go downtown for some groceries, are you doing anything special this wonderful Sunday?"

"I don't know, I'll call up Trish and ask."

"Okay, I'll leave breakfast on the table, and I'll see you later." Ally's dad said as he grabbed his coat and stepped out the door. Ally waited until she was sure he was gone, and watched the car drive down the street.

* * *

(A=Ally T=Trish)

A: Hey, it's Ally.

T: What's up. Why didn't you stay very long? The party was awesome!

A: Um, I told Austin I just wanted to be friends, and then I asked him to drive me home.

T: You what!?

A: You heard me.

T: I think these calls for some major shopping. We need to get you back to your senses.

A: Trish I really don't-

T: No, we are going, no questions asked.

A: Okay, I'll see you at my house in 20?

T: Yep, see you there.

* * *

Trish pulled up in her parents van. Her car was in the shop for repairs. As she was walking up to the house, Ally started getting nervous. Would Trish be mad, upset, infuriated? Then she realized that, Trish was her best friend, she would never do that.

"Hey Ally! Ready to go shopping?" Trish asked

"Let's get this over." Ally said.

* * *

**YEAH! Thank you all for reviewing, and I'm so glad I had time to write this! Thank you to everyone who read all the way to chapter 3 yesterday, and now, here is chapter 4, I made extra sure there was no mistakes, but I'm pretty sure there was a few.**

**THANK YOU ALL AND PEACE OUT!  
LATERS,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY ! LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Chapter 5 will be out soon, depending on when I want to write it.**


	5. A Little Bit of Flirting?

**Hey, thank you to everyone that reviewed chapter 4, and I'm so happy that I have 11 followers! I can't belive it. Just so you know, I came up with an idea. I want to have the most favorite Austin and Ally story on Fan fiction. SO, I will be so happy if you help me and favorite it. The number to beat is 263!**

**SO I NEED TO BEAT 263 favorites. Kudos to Miss-Rainy-Skies , who owns the most favorite Austin and Ally story called, Damage Control! I hope that you will help me with my goal! This is just for fun, no offence to Miss-Rainy-Skies, I loved your story.**

**So, I'm going to be writing like crazy over the next few months, to keep you interested and, get some favorites! I know you will all be entertained, because I have a lot of writing to do. If I start slacking off, YELL AT ME! Or at least tell me, so I will get back on track. **

**Heres the thing: I love my reviewers, so whoever writes the longest review for the story, gets to name the baby(ies), of Austin and Ally. I hope you all enjoy this little competition, if you have any questions, please PM me, or ask in a review.**

**Sorry this is so long, HERE IS THE DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (not yet anyway)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Trish pulled up in her parents van. Her car was in the shop for repairs. As she was walking up to the house, Ally started getting nervous. Would Trish be mad, upset, infuriated? Then she realized that, Trish was her best friend, she would never do that._

_"Hey Ally! Ready to go shopping?" Trish asked_

_"Let's get this over." Ally said._

* * *

Now:

As Ally climbed into Trish's van, she remembered what it was like to be home. There was a familiar smell, and everything looked just in the right place, even if it was a little messy.

"Thanks Trish, this is really what I needed now." Ally said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the best friend ever!" Trish exclaimed.

* * *

When they entered the mall, it was like a switch went off for Ally. She forgot about Austin and her dad, and just thought about shopping for once. She bought tons and tons of shirts, pants, and a few shorts. She also bought a lot of new makeup, and bought a few pieces of jewelry to match.

When they finished shopping they got back into the van. Across the parking lot she saw Austin's familiar vehicle, a yellow mustang with two deep black stripes.

"Hey, is that Austin's car?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, should I call him?"

"Sure."

Ally pulled out her phone and dialed Austin's number. He picked up after 4 rings.

* * *

(A/N A=Ally Au=Austin)

Au: Hey Alls, whats up?

A: Um... were are at the mall, and I thought I saw your car, are you here?

Au: Yeah, where are you, I'm just leaving.

A: Actually we were just going to get ice cream, wanna tag along, we can drop you off ar your car when we finish!

Au: Sure, just let me drop my bags off in the car.

A: I come over to get you.

Ally hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Wow, excited much that he said yes?" Trish asked.

"No, me and Austin are just friends, and I'm just glad that he is not mad at me."

"For what? Blowing him off?" Trish asked.

"Trish, I have to go get him, be nice."

"Whatever!" Trish retorted as Ally stepped out of the van.

* * *

She walked over to Austin and saw him putting multiple bags in the car.

"Trish has the van, so I'm sorry if there is not a lot of room. Oh, and I apologize in advance for anything Trish says or does that is rude."

"Ally, I know Trish, there is no way she could ruin my day." Austin said.

"And why is that?"

"I can't tell you yet, it's a secret."

"When am I going to know this secret." Ally questioned.

"Tommorow night, at the Team Austin meeting."

Untill Austin mentioned it, Ally had totally forgot about the Team Austin meeting.

"Well, let's go get the ice cream!" Ally said when they reached the van.

* * *

"Took you long enough to get over here!" Trish said when Ally slipped into the front seat. Austin sat in the back.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Austin?" Ally asked while Trish pulled out of the mall parking lot.

"I think I'm going to have" Austin started before he was interrupted by Ally.

"Vanilla with Chocolate sprinkles?" Ally finished for him.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Austin smiled at Ally making her blush. She could tell he was flirting with her, but she couldn't help it, he looked way to attractive in the back seat now.

* * *

After they finished their ice cream, Trish dropped Austin back off at his car.

"Thanks for the ice cream!" Austin yelled as they pulled away.

"ALLY MARIE DAWSON! You are such a flirt!" Trish yelled when they were far enough away from Austin.

"What are you talking about? I was just making conversation." Ally said.

"Whatever, you always try to deny it, but your WRONG!"

"Just take me home Trish." Ally complained.

"Sure thing."

* * *

When Ally got home she went right to bed, because she couldn't wait to see Austin in the morning.

* * *

**Sorry if it's to short, I really don't like this chapter, but I had to post it because, hey, you guys are waiting. I'm just not feeling it. Anyway, there will be a new chapter out on CHRISTMAS!, I hope. I felt that you guys deserved a new chapter soon, because I shorted you out on this one. Hope you like this chapter, even though I don't.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Love,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunnies ENJOY!**


	6. Time for a Baby?

**Listen, before you yell at me, I know that I was supposed to upload a new chapter on Christmas, however, I got sick. Yeah, sick on Christmas, in fact I'm still sick, so I'm surprized I'm even writing this. I'm sorry to all of you who were looking forward to this chapter earlier, so here it is, and thank you for all your patience.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (YET! MUHAHAHAHA) JK!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: In the last chapter, I went through, and it is supposed to be Monday, so I'm going to have them have that Monday off as a holiday, thanks, sorry.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Ally got home she went right to bed, because she couldn't wait to see Austin in the morning._

**Now:**

"Ally, breakfast is ready!" Ally's dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" She was thinking about what to wear. She was going to wear her new yellow summer dress she had bought the other day at the mall, because it was 80 degrees outside. Then again, Austin's favorite color was purple. She needed to stop thinking about Austin and just get her mind clear. She decided to wear the purple one anyways, but, only for herself, maybe.

"What is there?" Ally asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Eggs, bacon, or cereal."

"I think I'll have Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Ally said as she walked over to the cabinet. As she poured her cereal into her bowl she thought about how today was going to go. She had a test today in Math and there was a Quiz in Spanish. She took her favorite window seat and got up to open the window when she saw Austin's car outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She shouted out the window.

"I came to pick you up for school." Austin said.

Ally ran to the front door to let him in.

"I thought I would repay the favor for you driving me to get ice cream yesterday." Austin said.

"Thanks, but I was going to-"

"Oh, come on Alls, please?" Austin begged.

"All right, um... do you want to come in for breakfast?" Ally asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you already ate." Austin said.

"Nope, just got done in the shower, but, you can come in if you want, are you hungry?"

"I think the question is, when am I never not hungry?" Austin said making Ally laugh.

Austin came in and helped himself to a plate of eggs and bacon with a small bowl of cereal on the side.

"So, Austin, nice car you have there." Ally's dad said.

"Yea, it was my older brother's, but when he moved out, they gave the car to me." Austin said.

"Oh, you have an older brother?"

"Yeah, I have two brothers Riker and Rocky. I also have a sister named Rydel. Oh, and our friend Ellington sometimes stays with us." Austin said.

"What do you parents do?" Ally's dad said.

"Dad!" Ally said.

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"We should go now Austin." Ally said putting her plate in the sink.

"Ally" Austin started, protesting.

"Now." Ally said.

* * *

"Ally, what was that all about?" Austin said.

"I just don't think that I want my dad having the, let's check this guy out to see if he is the right material for Ally talk." Ally said as they climbed in Austin's car.

"I think you are over-reacting." Austin said.

"That's it, I'm calling Trish for a ride." Ally said.

"Ally calm down, please." Austin said, putting on a puppy face.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me."

"It's okay." Austin said, starting to pull out of the driveway.

* * *

The school day went by really fast for Ally that day. The test in Math was super easy, and the Quiz in Spanish was cancelled untill tomorrow, because the teacher was out sick. Ally felt weird and different for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

After school Ally met Austin in the parking lot, waiting to go home.

"So, how was your day?" Austin asked her, seeming weirdly curious.

"Boring, how else is school supposed to be?" Ally questioned.

"Were to?" Austin asked when they climbed inside the car.

"Can you just take me home?" Ally asked.

"Yeah sure."

Austin pulled into the narrow driveway that was starting to be familiar.

"Do you want to come inside, my dad's not home yet." Ally said.

"Sure."

Ally unlocked the door and slipped the key back under the eaves.

"So that's where you keep the spare key!" Austin exclaimed.

"Don't you get any ideas, Austin." Ally said.

"I know, I know."

When they walked in the house they hung up their jackets, and flopped on the couch in the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Ally asked.

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Um...I have Journey 2, Footloose, and The Hunger Games." Ally said.

"Oh, let's watch The Hunger Games!" Austin said. "I haven't seen it yet!"

"I'll make some popcorn!" Ally said jumping off the couch.

In the kitchen, Ally pulled out her phone to talk to Trish.

* * *

(A/N A=Ally T=Trish)

A= Hey, me and Austin are watching The Hunger Games, want to come over?

T= Will it ruin the romantic mood?

A= No, there is only friends here, maybe you could spend the night?

T= Hang on, I'll ask my mom.

Ally waited a few minuets in the kitchen for Trish to reply.

T= I'll be there in a few with my p-j's and my sleeping bag!

A= You can come?

T= Yeah, hey is Austin spending the night?

A= I don't know, I'll ask him!

T= K, c u in a while!

* * *

"Ally, where are you, the movie is starting!" Austin yelled from the living room.

"I'm coming!' Ally said as she entered the entered the room. "Trish is coming over to spend the night, do you want to stay?"

"Let me call my parents and ask!" Austin said pulling out his phone. He walked in to the kitchen to talk and Ally heard a few murmured okays and I knows. She watched him pull the popcorn out of the microwave and put it into a bowl. Then he walked back to the living room and hung up the phone.

"My mom said that I can say!" Austin said.

"Cool, I have some sleeping bags up in my closet let me go grabbed them." Ally said, getting off the couch.

She climbed up the stairs and turned towards her room. Her closet was dark so she flipped on the light and rummaged around to find the sleeping bags. When she pulled the blue one out a bag with her toiletries in it fell to the ground. At first she just bent over to pick them up, but then she realized, she was late.

She ran downstairs to bathroom and locked the door.

"Ally?" Austin asked. "Are you down here?"

"Yeah, I"m just in the bathroom!" Ally yelled.

She had to wait for Trish to get here, there was no way she was going out there with Austin in the room. She started freaking out and running around the bathroom trying to busy herself.

"Ally are you okay? Trish is here!" Austin shouted from the living room. She could here them talking through the door.

"I don't know, she's been in there for a half an hour." Austin said to Trish.

"Hang on, I go in."

Trish knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ally asked.

"It's Trish, let me in."

Ally opened the door.

* * *

**I am soooo evil! Another Cliff Hanger! MUHAHAH!**

**Anyway don't forget:**

**I want to have the most favorite Austin and Ally story on Fan fiction. SO, I will be so happy if you help me and favorite it. The number to beat is 263!**

**SO I NEED TO BEAT 263 favorites. Kudos to Miss-Rainy-Skies , who owns the most favorite Austin and Ally story called, Damage Control! I hope that you will help me with my goal! This is just for fun, no offence to Miss-Rainy-Skies, I loved your story.**

**So, I'm going to be writing like crazy over the next few months, to keep you interested and, get some favorites! I know you will all be entertained, because I have a lot of writing to do. If I start slacking off, YELL AT ME! Or at least tell me, so I will get back on track. **

**Heres the thing: I love my reviewers, so whoever writes the longest review for the story, gets to name the baby(ies), of Austin and Ally. I hope you all enjoy this little competition, if you have any questions, please PM me, or ask in a review.**

**Peace out!**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY **


	7. Is there any Help?

**Hey guys, I can't belive we are on chapter 7 already! So, after a depressing last night from a review that I am not going to mention now, I went back to read all the rest of the comments, and guess what, they inspired me to write the next chapter, yes they did! This one review, was let's put it, rude, but I'm over it and I removed the review, and now I am my happy cheery self. **

**This chapter will be extra long because...I WILL HIT 10,000 WORDS! (I'm so happy!)**

**I am so glad that quite a few people are interested in the contest, and I can wait for the reviews for this chapter! I think I'm so happy that I will make a few shout-out's. If I don't say your username, I still love you don't worry!**

**Shoutout to: Calyjan for being the first person to favorite this story!**

**Shoutout to: tpersaud514 for being the most recent person to favorite this story! **

**(still working for those 263 favorites!)**

**Shoutout to: Fairy tail for the longest review so far! (I love the names that you have, and thanks for telling me because you were not signed in so I would not be able to PM you to see what you wanted to name them, if you win! I hope that spider is dead by the way!**

**Shoutout to: gleeluver4life, so sorry that you don't like my Cliff-hangers! I will try to stop, but they are just so tempting! (insert evil laugh here)**

**Shoutout to: chazzy, for being the first reviewer ever!**

**Shoutout to: EVERYONE, FOR BEING AWESOME!**

**Love you all, thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I will probably never own anything. :(**

**And here is the next chapter to the story you all love, sorry for the long intro! **

**Oh, and PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THIS STORY THAT IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Trish knocked on the door._

_"Who is it?" Ally asked._

_"It's Trish, let me in."_

_Ally opened the door._

**Now:**

"Ally what's wrong and why are you hiding in the bathroom?" Trish asked. She seemed worried and concerned for Ally, but was really confused.

"T-t-trish, I-I" Ally stuttered. She was crying really hard and felt completely alone.

"Ally, calm down. Will you come out of the bathroom with me?" Trish asked.

"I-I don't w-want to see A-Austin."

"Why? Did he do something to you? Did he hit you?" Trish yelled.

"No, I j-just, I-I just want to b-be alone."Ally said.

"Ally you have to come out sometime, please? We can go up to your room and I'll tell Austin to stay downstairs." Trish said.

"O-okay." Ally said.

Trish left the bathroom and heard her threatening Austin.

"If you ever dare touch her when she doesn't want to be touched again, I will murder you brutally." Trish yelled.

She heard Austin walk into the kitchen as Trish guided Ally up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom Trish opened the door and dragged Ally over to plop down in the bed.

"What's going on?" Trish asked. Ally had calmed down now so her voice was not as shaky.

"Trish. I was looking through the closet for a sleeping bag and my bathroom bag fell onto the floor. At first I didn't think about it but then I realized that I think I'm pregnant. I took a test to, it's on the sink downstairs." Ally said. The tears were starting to come to her eyes.

"You didn't use protection?" Trish screamed, she heard Austin stir in the kitchen downstairs.

"Trish, please don't be mad, I just didn't know what I was doing!" Ally said, trying to cover up.

"You didn't know what you were doing? What the hell were you thinking Ally. There is nothing in the world that can change this. This is going to ruin yours and Austin's life. Did you ever think about him? Do you ever think Ally? I can't help you now, I'm out of here." Trish rampaged as she stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

"Trish! Please!" Ally begged. She was so unstable that she nearly fell down the stairs, but Austin caught her.

"Get off of me!" Ally screamed.

"Ally, I don't know what is going on, but you need to calm down! Please just talk to me, I can help." Austin said affectionately.

"I just need you to leave, please, I want to be alone. I can't take this." Ally said.

"Please, I need to know what is going on! I need you Ally Dawson, I love you!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally almost fainted. She ran over to Austin, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to smack the longest kiss on his lips.

"I've missed you so much." Ally whispered in his ear.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" Austin begged.

"I think it should wait, but will you stay with me tonight?" Ally asked biting her lip.

"I guess I could stay one night."

"I'll meet you upstairs, in my pajamas." Ally said heading up the staircase.

Austin went into the bathroom with his pajamas when he noticed something sitting on the sink. He slipped his clothes off and stepped into his pj's before he looked at it.

* * *

Ally heard a loud shout from the bathroom downstairs. It was probably Austin. She had just gotten into her pj's and was wiping off her light make-up.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Can you come down here for a minute?" Austin asked. He sounded confused and that made Ally really nervous. Her best friend had just walked out on her, what if Austin did to?

"I'm coming." Ally headed down the stairs to find Austin. He was dressed in all dark-blue pajamas this time with two white stripes running down the legs. He was holding something in his hand and his face looked really pale. That was when Ally dropped cold to the floor.

* * *

When Ally woke up all she saw was the blinding white light above her hospital bed.

* * *

**Sorry, I really tried not to make this a cliff-hanger, but I had to, because um...I ran out of ideas? No, not really, but I want to make you think about how Austin is going to react to this! OR IS HE EVEN KNOWS!**

**PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THIS STORY! The poll decides where this story goes, and it would mean a lot if you all voted! It is on my profile!**

**Peace out!**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY !**

**Laters!**


	8. Austin Knows?

**You are not going to belive what happened. This is why I haven't been updating. I had no internet, at all. We lost it, they said we wouldn't have it back till Friday, but we got it back to day, and I am so, friken, happy! Anyway, I had a really bad day today, so I need some reviews to cheer me up, so keep them coming. Love you all!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and voting in the poll. HOWEVER, voting is not finished yet, so keep them coming in!**

**Some shout-out's to:**

purplepokadots

queenc1

IlikeBubblegum

pure-black-wings

AND...

PhoebeHalliwell23!

Just for fun!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Ally woke up all she saw was the blinding white light above her hospital bed._

**Now:**

"Ally, Ally, are you awake?" Ally heard her dads voice coming from the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ally shivered when she heard how raspy her voice was. "What happened?"

"Austin called me at work and said you had passed out. I rushed home and Austin was holding you. I told him to get in the car and we both drove to the hospital." Ally's dad said. "He hasn't left since."

"Austin's here?"

"Yeah, he's out in the waiting room. The last I knew, Trish and Dez were with him. There was also a few cameras out there."

"Camera's?" Ally asked. The concern rising in her voice.

"Yeah, everyone wants to know if you and Austin Moon are together!"

"Oh, um...Can you tell him to come and talk to me?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, do you want me to stay out there?"

"Just for a minuet dad."

Ally's dad left to go get Austin and Ally(**Ha, see what I did there, I know if you didn't you're looking at it now, that's right people**) sat there thinking about what she was going to say to Austin. What was she going to do, how was she going to tell Austin that he going to be a father.

"Alls?" Austin asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm awake and clothed, you can come in." Ally said laughing. When was the last time she had laughed. Probably the last time Austin was here.

"Hey, are you okay? You fell down the stairs pretty hard." Austin said. He let out a chuckle.

"So...what are the results?" Ally asked.

"Of what?"

"Trish, is she still mad at me, because if she is, then I'm dead. There is no way she is going to let me out of this one."

"Why was she mad at you in the first place?" Austin asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"It was nothing." said Ally.

Austin left after a while of small talk and flirting. Ally was wondering why he hadn't brought up the test. She thought this would be the worst conversation of her life, but really it was just like always. Austin was the same person he had been, did he even know he was going to be a father?

* * *

Austin slowly made his way back to the waiting room, when he spotted the doctor.

"Hello, do you have the results for Ally Dawson?" Austin asked, trying to sound grown-up.

"Yes, um...she has a broken leg, and a few bruises, but other than that, her and the baby should be fine." The doctor said.

"Excuse me, I think you have the wrong Ally, did you say her and the baby?" Austin questioned.

"Um...no, It says here that Ally Dawson is pregnant and in remission."

"Oh, um thank you." Austin said, already starting down the hallway towards Ally's room.

* * *

There was a knock at Ally's door and she told them to come in expecting to see Trish, but it was Austin again.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Ally asked.

"No, I think you forgot something Ally." Austin said. He was trying not to get angry, but he had to put an edge in his voice to let her know that he was not happy.

"What are you-" Ally started before she stopped in mid-sentence. "Austin, what did the doctor tell you?"

"Ally, he told me you had a broken leg a few bruises, oh and I forgot to mention, you and the baby are going to be fine" Austin said stressing the last few words.

"Austin I" Ally started before she was interrupted.

"What? When were you going to tell me Ally? Is it mine?" Austin almost yelled.

There were tears pouring down her face when she answered," I was going to tell you, I-I just didn't know how." She whispered his sentence, trying to seem small and frail. She wanted to be anywhere in the world but here now. "Yes it's yours."

Austin walked over to the bed and pulled Ally into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm juts frustrated and angry and hurt. I'm going to make this better, I promise," Austin said. Austin stayed for awhile, they talked about what they were going to do, and how they were going to tell their parents.

"I think that we should wait a few weeks untill things settle down." Austin said.

"Yeah, so you think you could tell Trish that I want to talk to her?" Ally asked. She was still hurt that Trish didn't want anything to do with her, she hadn't even come to visit.

"Yeah, I'll send her up." Austin said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short, hope the drama makes up for it. I lost my files and had to re-type this entire chapter 3 times. I just got sick of writing it and there will be more in the next chapter, if we still have internet. Still looking for those favorites, and the longest reviewer ever get to name the baby(ies)!**

**Peace out,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunnies!**

**Remeber to vote in the POLL for this story on my profile page!**


	9. I love you Ally?

**Hey there! Thank you everyone for reviewing and I'm so glad that everyone likes my story! Check out my new parody for the Hunger Games, it's the best! Thank you for the ONE person to vote in the poll for this story! I wish more people would have voted, but, that wasn't the case! So, I thought since that this is my first story to each any more than four chapters, I should celebrate the tenth chapter!**

**SO, suggest your ideas for the 10th chapter, because your idea, could make it IN the story!**

**You can PM me the idea, or put it in a review, just please, don't leave me hanging!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (untill I take over the world!) JK.**

**Shoutout to: Mortal Instruments! I "love" (hate) you Magnus and Alec! Jace and Clary, how could you? HOW COULD YOU?!**

* * *

_Previouly: _

_"I think that we should wait a few weeks untill things settle down." Austin said._

_"Yeah, so you think you could tell Trish that I want to talk to her?" Ally asked. She was still hurt that Trish didn't want anything to do with her, she hadn't even come to visit._

_"Yeah, I'll send her up." Austin said as he walked out of the door._

Now:

Ally sat there thinking about what she was going to say to Trish. There were so many things that could go wrong, but so many that could go right. (A/N Get your head out of the gutter, pervs.) There was a soft knock at the door.

"Ally, it's Trish can I come in?" Trish was wearing a light blue shirt with jewels sewed to the top of it. She had on dark jeans and a dark blue dress coat.

"I like your coat." Ally said, just for something to say. There was a feeling of tension in the air, everyone was effected by it.

"Thanks. My mom bought it for me for my birthday last year, I just never wore it because it didn't go with anything." They sat there in silence as Trish wandered over to sit on the edge of Ally's bed. "You know, I'm really sorry about what I said at the house earlier, I just..." Trish said.

"It's fine Trish, your like my sister, I can never stay mad at you."

"I'm so s-sorry Ally!" Trish sobbed, collapsing into Ally's arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh, its okay Trish, its okay."

When the tears finally dried on Trish's face and Ally had calmed her down, they sat and talked about what her and Austin had agreed on.

"So, you're going to tell his parents and your dad a week after you get out of the hospital?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, Austin and me agreed that we should wait for things to calm down."

Trish got off of the bed and walked over to the sink to get Ally a drink. "I'm always going to be there for you Ally, I just got angry. Even if I say I'm not going to be there, I will be. I promise." Trish said. There was a tone in her voice that made Ally feel sorry that she had gotten pregnant. Even though it had nothing to do with Trish, there was something that Ally felt guilty about.

"I know Trish, I'll always have your back to." Ally said. "They are going to let me out of the hospital tomorrow. Will you be there when my dad picks me up?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, I'll come over right after school, I promise." With that, Trish set the drink down on the bedside table and left, closing the door behind her.

Ally went through tons of magazines, books, and vidio games waiting for sleep to come, but it wouldn't. She wondered what Austin was doing, how his "star" life was. They hadn't writen a song together in forever. She pulled her phone out of her bag and typed in the number she knew so well.

**A= Ally Au= Austin**

Au: Hey, what's up?

A: Oh, nothing, I just can't fall asleep. There is nothing to do here.

Au: I can't fall asleep either, I'm to busy thinking about you.

Ally blushed into her pillow as she replyed.

A: Austin?

Au: Yeah?

A: When I get out of the hospital tomorow morning, after school, do you want to go out somewhere?

Au: It would be my pleasure to take you to the dinner tomorow evening.

A: Goodnight Austin.

Au: Goodnight Alls.

Ally sank back down into her pillow, wondering how her date with Austin was going to go. There was so many things that could make her wish it would never happen, but she wasn't thinking of those things. She was thinking of the all the things she was going to do to amke sure her day wasn't ruined. There was no one that was going to stop her from having a good day tomorow.

That was when Ally feel asleep.

* * *

In the morning a nurse woke Ally up to pack her bags and take a shower. She pulled on a blue long-sleeved shirt with a jean skirt. Out of all the shoes Ally could have picked, she chose high-heels. Mainly because the cast she had on made one leg taller than the other, and the high heels evened them out. The high-heel's were dark blue, almost matching in color to the shirt she had on, except she only had one shoe on.

The shower had refresed Ally and she was ready to go when Austin pulled up in his Mustang. Ally almost ran out to him, when she remebered she was on crutches. She has been practiceing all morning with them, but she still was not used to them.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said.

"Hey, looking good!" Austin said. He climed out of the car and walked over to Ally.

"Do you need help getting into the car? I know sometimes I do, and I don't even have a broken leg." Austin said, making Ally laugh.

"You're laugh just made my day , Ally."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Ally blushed deeply, and her entire face turned red.

"You're blushing."

Austin lead Ally to the car.

"Where is my dad?" Ally asked.

"Oh, he had to go into work early, and Trish had to go pick Dez up for school, so, its just me."

"Thats fine by me." Ally complimented.

"I love you Ally Marie Dawson." Austin said.

"I love you too Austin Monika Moon." Ally replyed.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope you like it. We lost internet yesterday, so I wrote this today when we got it back, just in case we lose it tomorow. I hope this chapter is as touching to you as it is to me. I love all of my fans, and right now I'm watching Teen Wolf moments, they make me happy!**

**Peace out peeps,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY **

**Love you all, C Ya Laters! XOXO**


	10. Is the secret out?

**Hello there everyone, thank you for reading all of the previous chapters and I'm sad that I only got 3 reviews for chapter 9, but I'm hoping to redeem myself with this chapter. This chapter is going to be extra-super long because it is THE TENTH CHAPTER! I have never had a story last this long, let alone be this long. I hope you all enjoy this story! **

**Thank you to the peep who wanted me to do a 50 chapter story, as you can see this will be as long as it takes to get 263 favorites! So, I hope I make it to 50 chapters! I was hoping to do 100! **

**I've got my dubstep on and I'm ready to roll!**

**Remember, I'm still looking for those 263 favorites! SO, favorite away!**

**Shout-out (again) to: Mortal Instruments (I love you Alec!)**

**If you haven't watched The Dramatic Song, go watch it on YouTube.**

**Oh, and we finally get some of Dez in this chapter, and we get to see what is going on with his career!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I love you Ally Marie Dawson." Austin said._

_"I love you too Austin Monika Moon." Ally replied._

Now:

On the way to school Ally thought about how she was going to get to all of her classes. There were only two elevators in the high school, one on each end.

"Do you need any help getting to your classes?" Austin asked Ally, reading her mind.

"Yeah, would you help? I mean we have almost the same schedules."

"I'd do anything for you Ally." Austin exclaimed.

When they entered the school parking lot, Austin found a spot close to the front so they wouldn't have to walk very far. She gathered her books and grabbed her backpack out of the backseat. Austin helped get out, and walked her to the front of the building.

"We have Science first period, right?" Austin asked.

"Yep, it's just down the hall from here, I think I can manage." Ally said gesturing towards Austin's arm that was still resting on her shoulder. Austin blushed and then removed his arm. They walked in silence, only shouting out a few hellos's to people who had spoken to them.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" Austin asked.

Ally continued walking down the hallway. "You can talk to me about anything Austin, you know that."

"So, this producer came up to me while you were at the hospital, and"

Ally interrupted, "A producer! Austin, that is amazing! What did he say?"

"Well, I was getting to that. He offered me a giant deal in New York; he said that it paid big money too." Austin seemed almost disappointed, but Ally didn't know why, this was his big break.

Ally grabbed Austin's hand and spoke as sweet as she could. "Austin, why would you not take a deal like this? This is your life, your dreams. You shouldn't give that up for anyone. You know that your family would want you to do it, and there are so many people that are looking forward to you getting what you always wanted."

"I know Ally; I just don't want to leave you. There is so much here that I have to think about, so much I could sacrifice from leaving, like you and the baby. I want to be here for you, I want to be here for us. I love you Ally." Austin said. He was still holding on to her hand as they neared the Science room.

Ally pulled her hand out of Austin's and her face dropped. This was not what she was expecting. Austin did not have to give up everything for her that was not fair to ask. This was what he had worked for his entire life. He was in love with music and she was not going to take that away from him. "Austin, we will talk about this at lunch, but if we don't hurry we'll be late to class."

Austin could see that she was disappointed. The baby was going to do this to them, he could already see it. This baby was going to tear them apart, and it was already starting. First came the pulling away, then the guy left the girl to fend for herself, then the girl became depressed and there was nothing anyone could do for her anymore. That was not going to happen if Austin could help it. He would not leave Ally, and there was no way she was going to leave him.

* * *

The school day went really fast for Ally. There were a lot of mishaps and people running into her, but for the most part, lunch came fast. It was everything after that, which seemed to drag on for hours.

"Hey, Austin, over here!" Dez yelled from the lunch table. Austin walked over with Ally following close behind. He was carrying his lunch, and Ally had packed her lunch from home.

"What's up man?" Austin asked Dez as they reached the table. Austin and Dez did some sort of weird handshake and sat down. Ally sat opposite Austin and Trish and Dez sat opposite each other too.

"Austin was approached by a producer!" Ally shouted out to start the conversation. Austin shot her an evil glare.

"WHAT? What about me?" Dez asked.

"I'm not going to replace you, I'm probably not even going to except because I have so much here." Austin said, glancing at Ally.

"Are you crazy?" Trish yelled. "This is all you have worked for your whole life and you're just going to throw it away?"

"Trish, calm down." Ally said. "There is no need to yell."

Ally grabbed Austin's hand underneath the table. "Yes there is Ally! There is plenty reasons to yell! I can understand you giving up your high school career and collage, but Austin giving up music is like taking the bark away from a dog!" Trish yelled back.

"What's going on?" Dez questioned. He was completely clueless and no one had told him that Ally was pregnant. "Why is Ally giving up her life in high school? Why do I never get you people?"

"Oh, so, now no one gets to know anything? Is that the way this is going to be? If it is, I'm out." Trish said. "Let's go Dez."

"But I'm not done with lunch! And I'm REALLY confused!" Dez said, looking at Austin for help.

"Trish, you promised that you would always be there for me, remember?" Ally stuttered and the tears were already falling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, I'm breaking that promise until you come to your senses." Trish threw at Ally as she walked away, dragging Dez with her.

Ally got up from the table slowly, the world was spinning rapidly and she could only make out certain words. She heard, "Ally? Ally? Are you okay?" She guessed that it was Austin talking, but there was really nothing he could do anymore. She sank to the ground next to a tree and cried until her eyes hurt.

* * *

When Ally woke up, she was in her bedroom. The purple ceiling was what gave it away first. She tried to stand up, but her head was pounding. "What happened to me?" She muttered to herself as she pulled herself out of bed, for the final try.

She walked over to her mirror, which was trimmed in gold. Her hair was a mess and she was still wearing the clothes she had worn to school. Her make-up was a mess and she smelled like road kill. The last thing she remembered was crying by the tree in the school yard.

Did Trish really mean that she was going to have to give up collage? There were so many plans to make and she felt like she was so alone. She and Austin still hadn't gotten around to telling their parents, and Trish obviously had no place in this. She had no one to call and no one to talk to. Austin was focusing on his career, and she was ruining his chances. She just wanted out, but in her heart, she knew that wasn't possible.

Ally took a shower in blazing hot water, and dressed herself in a new outfit. When she got downstairs, she heard people talking in the other room. It was Austin and his parents. They were talking to his dad. Oh no, they had gotten the results from the hospital, they knew. They knew about the baby.

Ally walked out from around the corner and no one even gave her a smile. Austin's mother looked worn down and upset. She was really very pretty, Ally noted. Her make-up showed no smudges, and her dress was perfectly ironed. Austin's father was a nice built man, no wrinkles in his clothing either.

"Ally." Austin's mother addressed. "My name is Mimi Moon, I'm Austin's mother. This is my husband Mike."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Moon." Ally addressed.

"Oh, please, call me Mimi." Austin's mother said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ally." Mike said. "Austin never stopped talking about you." Ally was getting nervous. There was an edge in their voices that said Ally wasn't good enough for their son. They didn't approve, and she was going to pay for it.

"We were wondering when you were going to tell us about this? You slept the whole day away, it's Friday." Ally's dad said, pulling out the hospital report. Austin stood silent in the corner. He wasn't going to help her; she was in this on her own.

"Dad, I" Ally started. There was nothing to say though. She couldn't think of any words. All she could think about was Austin. He was supposed to be there for her, to help her through everything. Why wasn't he there for her, what was wrong with him?

"Please, I, me and Austin"

"Ally and I love each other, a lot. I would do anything for her, she is my life. I would die if I had to just to save her life. The moment was there and we took it. It was an irresponsible decision, but it is too late to take it back, so there is no reason to grill her about it. The baby is mine, and I will protect her and it with my life. She and I fit together like a puzzle piece. There is no going back, and I wouldn't want to anyway." Austin said finally stepping up.

Ally ran to him, and he grabbed her and held her as close as they could get. Everything was blurry from the tears in Ally's eyes. This was the most emotional roller coaster she had ever been on. She and Austin were meant to be together, she knew it.

"That was beautiful Austin," Mimi said with tears in her own eyes. "If there is anything we can do to help Ally, I'm so sorry we were rude and pressing earlier, we are just very protective of our son." Mimi said.

"That's okay Mimi, I'm sure we will all be getting along." Ally said, pulling everyone in for a group hug.

* * *

Ally was up in her room getting ready for her date with Austin when she remember she had never asked what happened after she "passed out" at school. She blew it off for later and stepped into the brand new dress that Austin's older sister had sent over.

It was beautiful and really made Ally's eyes stand out. It was a light yellow with sliver sparkles lighting up the room, making her shine. The necklace she had put on was made of diamonds. It had been her mothers, but she had left it to Ally when she passed away.

"Ally, Austin is here!"

"I'm coming, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Ally shouted back down the stairs. She applied the last layer of make-up and headed out her door.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Austin exclaimed when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Austin held his hand out for Ally to grab. "Ladies first." Austin said as he held open the door.

Ally walked out the door into the cold, crisp air. This had to be the coldest night of the summer, she thought as Austin draped his coat around her.

"Austin, now you'll be cold!" Ally complained.

He reached down for her hand again. "It's totally worth it for you." Ally blushed deep. There was no way this was going to be a horrible date. All those thought vanished the second Austin had leaded her out the door and into the car.

Austin drove for a long ways; Ally wondered how far they had gone when they pulled into a little driveway in the middle of a forest. The trees were beautiful and there was a tiny long cabin at the end of the road.

"Austin what are we doing here?" Ally asked.

"I thought you could use a few days away." Austin said as he exited the car.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Ally said.

Austin led her into the cabin, and there standing in the middle of the living room, was Trish.

* * *

SORRY FOT THE CLIFF HANGER!

**Thank you all so much for the support and I hope that you continue to read this story! I love you all equally! Remember:**

**I want to have the most favorite Austin and Ally story on Fan fiction. SO, I will be so happy if you help me and favorite it. The number to beat is 263!**

**SO I NEED TO BEAT 263 favorites. Kudos to Miss-Rainy-Skies, who owns the most favorite Austin and Ally story called, Damage Control! I hope that you will help me with my goal! This is just for fun, no offence to Miss-Rainy-Skies, I loved your story.**

**So, I'm going to be writing like crazy over the next few months, to keep you interested and, get some favorites! I know you will all be entertained, because I have a lot of writing to do. If I start slacking off, YELL AT ME! Or at least tell me, so I will get back on track. **

**Here's the thing: I love my reviewers, so whoever writes the longest review for the story, gets to name the baby (ies), of Austin and Ally. I hope you all enjoy this little competition, if you have any questions, please PM me, or ask in a review.**

**Also, please forgive me for not updating on time, all the time, I get side tracked a bit sometimes and there is a school dance coming up so I am distracted a little,**

**PEACE OUTS,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. We're Alone Now

**HELLO PEEPS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 10, I am so happy that you all liked it! It was the longest chapter yet! This story is going really good and I'm really happy with the results! **

**Shout-outs to:**

**queenc1: YOU, are the 50th reviewer, and that means you are very special! Not in the bad way! I want to thank you for being really supportive and reviewing every chapter! YEA! That is alot of work to review every chapter! You have me laughing when I kept getting new reviews for every chapter and they were all from you! It was really thoughtful, I never review every chapter, but it really brightened my day!**

**auslly101: I just love it when people leave one-worded reviews! (I'm not even being sarcastic) I really do love it, because this shows that no one has enough bad stuff to say, that they are so blown away from my writing, that they can only say one word! So, Thanks!**

**pure-black-wings: For being my friend and chatting with me when I was lonely! You are a great friend and I l am happy that you like my story!**

**breona: It is really touching when people say that they love all of my stories. It really warms my heart! When people say that I am a great writer, it makes me want to write more, so, as a thank you, this chapter is dedicated to you, and anyone else that thinks my stories are awesome, and my writing skills are over the top!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally! :) LA LA LA LA LA!**

**Thank you for all the support, here is the new chapter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I thought you could use a few days away." Austin said as he exited the car._

_"Wow, this place is amazing!" Ally said._

_Austin led her into the cabin, and there standing in the middle of the living room, was Trish._

Now:

"Trish? What are you doing here?" Ally asked, the sadness showing in his voice.

Trish ran to Ally's arms, tears non-stop coming down her face. "Ally, I said I would always be there, so here I am! I just need you to forgive me! Please Alls, please." Trish wouldn't calm down and her body shook in spasms. Ally finally got her to sit down on a couch in the living room of the cabin.

"Trish, it's alright I forgive you!" Ally reachered her.

Trish paused for a moment looking into Allys eyes. "I know Ally, but I feel like you have to keep forgiveing me over and over agian. I don't think that it is fair that you have to forgive me and that I do everything wrong."

"Trish, you don't do everything wrong! I'm not perfect, look at the situation I'm in! Trish, you are my best friend and I will always forgive you." Ally said with striking confidence.

Trish calmed down and talked with Ally as Austin made dinner in the giant open kitchen in the cabin. "Well, I should get going." Trish said.

"You're leaving?" Ally said while getting up off the couch.

Trish stood also as she replyed, "You and Austin should spend some time alone, and I need to get caught up on my school work."

"Oh, okay, I'll walk you to the door. Austin, I'm showing Trish out!"

Austin shouted back from the kitchen, "Okay, dinner is ready when you come back!"

Trish got in her car and wished Ally good luck. Ally walked back to the house, she was really hungry and all she could think about was what Ausitn cooked for dinner. "What did you co-" Ally started, but her breath was taken away when she saw the table.

There were candels decorating the table with elegant ribbon tied around them. The table cloth was a light blue and in the middle of the table was a giant pizza. "Pizza?" Ally questioned.

"Oh...you don't like it?"

"No, I love it!" Ally screamed. Ally ran and jumped into Austins arms. "And for this you get a kiss." She kissed him fully on the lips, sinking into him. It had to be the most passion Ally had felt in a long time. There was so much behind it. There was everything that her and Austin had gone through in that kiss. She loved him and she knew, that her loved her back, and that was all they needed.

After dinner, they settled on the couch and put in a movie. "Austin, I really think that you should take the deal for your singing." Ally put on a pouty face and looked straight into Austin's eyes.

"Ally, I have you and the baby to worry about, there is going to be no time for things like that."

"No, I'm not letting you give up everything for me! There is no way that you are going to throw away your dreams because we made a stupid mistake. Just have a little hope!" Ally said already starting to get upset.

"Sometimes, hope isn't enough, Ally." Austin addresed.

Austin put his arms around Ally's waist. "Please don't start crying, I don't know what to do when girls cry." Austin said, laughing.

"Just pat thier shoulder and tell them that it is going to be okay."

"Maybe I'll try that sometime." They cuddled on the couch intill it got really late. Then they went upstairs to go to sleep for the night. Ally was excited that she was going to get to spend the weekend with Austin, and there was no one to interupt them.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read this chapter, I know that it is short, but I am running out of ideas, so please sugest. Don't forget that I'm trying to get 2 hundred and 40 somthing favorites, **

**SO FAVORITE THIS STORY!**

**VOTE IN THE POLL FOR THIS STORY ALSO! (it is on my profile page!)**

**Thanks for all the support and I hope you will like the next chapter**

**With Love,**

**ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY !**


	12. Falling to Pieces

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I am really enjoying writing for you guys! I hope that you enjoy this chapter and that it makes you all kinds of happy! **

**Shoutout to: **

**Happycheerleader: Um...I guess you can be like Ally, but I don't know you so... Thank you so much for reviewing and it really makes me happy when someone says they like my writing! Thank you again and I hope that you like this chapter also!**

**Guest: I don't know if it is going to be twins yet, I really don't want to be generic! I hope you like this chapter though!**

**I have another mission! Go watch the video links I have up on my profile! They are great!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Here is the 12th Chapter!**

**I have a question! **

**DID ANYONE SEE THE TITLE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE I PUT IT IN THERE SPECIAL!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Maybe I'll try that sometime." They cuddled on the couch untill it got really late. Then they went upstairs to go to sleep for the night. Ally was excited that she was going to get to spend the weekend with Austin, and there was no one to interrupt them._

Now:

Ally woke up to the smell of smoke. She thought that Austin had just burned breakfast until she turned over to see him still laying beside her in the bed. She shook him awake.

"Austin, do you smell that?" Austin made a grumble from under the blanket and turned on to his other side.

She hit his arm. "Austin, will you please go see what that smell is?" Ally asked.

"It's probably you." Austin said giggling.

"Please?" Ally said pleading. She really did not want to get up. Austin slowly got out of bed and pulled some clothes on. His shirt was still hanging over the lamp from last night, and his pants were on the floor. Ally reminded herself to do the laundry later. Wait, she hadn't packed anything, what was she supposed to wear besides her clothes from yesterday?

Just then the smoke alarms went off. "Austin? Austin, are you okay?" Ally asked, finally getting out of bed. She walked down the stairs to see what was going on, whan she saw flames rising from the kitchen. Austin ran towards her and yelled, "Call the fire department!" Ally ran to grab the phone, but slipped and fell when she was 10 feet away.

The pain hit her slowly. There was a stinging in her left leg and where her arm had been bruised from the pervious accident it burned. All she could think about was if Austin was okay. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and grabbed the phone, as she dialed the number she heard Austin trying to put out the fire with the fire extinguisher.

"This is Allison Marie Dawson. Please help, our cabin is on fire and I don't know what to do!" She sounded more desperate than she expected. She ran to see if Austin was okay in the kitchen and screamed. He had passed out on the floor and his clothes were catching fire. "Austin!" She screamed. Dragging herself over to him, she ripped of what was left of his shirt and ran upstairs to get some water, pulling him away from the fire first.

She moved as fast as she could, scrambling to get all the medicine and bandages she could carry. There were tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and there wasn't much hope left in her. She ran back down the stairs to Austin, who was laying in the middle of the living room floor. She started to panic, and had no idea what to do.

"Austin, please wake up, I need you, I don't know what to do!" Ally cried onto his chest. She heard the fire alarms approaching in the distance and tried to get a handle on herself, but she just couldn't. The fire fighters rushed through the doors, put Austin on a stretcher, and pulled Ally out the log cabin before she could protest. Her father was waiting outside with open arms to greet her.

"Oh, Ally, I'm so sorry. You've been through way to much lately." Even her dad was crying. All Ally wanted at this moment now was to see Austin, there was no other being on the earth that could make her feel the way she did when she was around him. She needed him, and he needed her.

She worked up the nerve to ask her dad where he was and when he pointed to the ambulance, she ran towards it. "Hold on!" The hospital personal said before Ally could jump on the car. "You have to be 18 or older to ride on the ambulance."

"Please, I need to be with him now!" Ally cried.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'll need you to stay here with your father, you can meet Mr. Moon at the hospital."

Just then, in the middle of Ally's fit of crying, someone walked up and grabbed her arm. "Ally, it's okay, I'm here." Trish said wrapping her arms around Ally's waist. "I know how hard this is on you! Let's get in my car and go to the hospital so you can talk to Austin."

Ally climbed in Trish's car, for the longest car ride of her life.

* * *

**Thank's everyone again! I love you all and REVIEW! Also, you can suggest more ideas for baby names, but **

**THE LONGEST REVIEW EVER, GETS TO NAME THE BABIES!**

**Also, I'm still trying to get over 265 favorites, or so, SO PLEASE FAVORITE!**

**I love you all, Laters,**

**CMNB**

**With love!**


	13. Marry Me Allison

**Hello everyone, once again, here is another chapter! I can't belive that I'm on chapter 13! And as a special surprize, I have a contest for the next chapter!**

**A few days ago was Valentine's Day, so the longest reviewer of this chapter, gets to decide what happens in the Valentine's Day chapter! Yes, I know this will not be out on Valentine's but, TOO BAD! Which mean's**

**1) You have to be signed in so I can contact you! So, sorry but, no guest reviews count!**

**2) I has to be constructive, as in no, la la la's over and over again! You can't repeat the same words over and over again!**

**3) It has to contain at least one sentence about the story! You can tell me about your cat, as long as you give me one sentence of feedback on the story!**

**So, good luck and have fun as always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Shout-out's**

**justus13: You are the 60th reviewer! Congrats, and free internet hugs and kisses! I didn't understand you're review, so if you could PM me and explain what you were trying to say, that would be awesome! I'm sure that you were so blown away by my story that you made a few mistakes, but, everyone forgives you! RIGHT FANS?!**

**queenc1: Wow, is this like your 3rd shout-out? Um...I REALLY HOPE THAT AUSTIN TURNS OUT OKAY TOO! It's kind of funny that only I know what will happen, so the suspense isn't that bad for me, but for everyone else they are all like, OMG I HATE YOU STOP THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**OH, SORRY, I HAVE ONE MORE ANNOUNCEMENT! If you want a sneakpeek of the next chapter (Valentine's Day one), PM me, PLEASE!**

**Yes, the longest review gets to put the! So, if you want it idea in the chapter, but I still get to write the beginning**

**PM ME!**

**Lots of love,**

**CMNBXY!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Ally climbed in Trish's car, for the longest car ride of her life._

Now:

Pacing wasn't helping. Ally couldn't get her nerves down, there was nothing she could do. Why did bad luck always attract to her? When was she going to get a break?

"Ally? Are you okay? I heard about Austin and got here as fast as I could!" Dez said. He was entering from the west hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know about Austin. He was in a fire and I called 911, but they didn't get there fast enough and he was burned. I-I just don't k-know what t-to do!" Ally stuttered out. No stopping the tears now, let them flow down he cheeks as they please, she wasn't going to stop them. Dez wrapped her in a warm hug, his arms creating barriers for Ally from the outside world. "All I want to do is go to sleep." She complained, secretly wishing that Austin could join her. It was he only thing she could think of. She hadn't thought about the baby in a long time.

She had even forgot she was pregnant. There was so much, she forgot about all the important things.

"Allison, is that you?" Ally turned to see who the familiar voice was. It was Mimi, Austin's mother.

"Oh my gosh, Mrs. Moon, I'm so sorry!" Ally said, new tears starting to form again in her eyes. There was too much to cry about, she was sick of crying.

Ally ran to Mimi's open arms. "What happened Ally, and please, call me Mimi."

"Austin was burned, and tried to call 911 b-but, I couldn't and" Ally started to say.

"Ally, calm down. Here take a seat and we will talk about everything when you calm down. Shh, it's alright."

The doctor walked into the waiting room, his name tag read Mr. Martin. "Hello, I have the results for Austin Monica Moon. Were is his guardian?"

"Right here Dr. Martin." Mimi said.

"Austin is going to be fine." All of a sudden it was like there was a weight lifted from the room. Everyone sighed, even people Ally didn't even know. They were just all happy that Austin was going to be okay. "You can see him now, but only family members are allowed in." Ally's heart ached. She wasn't related to Austin. They were not going to let her see him. "Let me go see who he wants to see first."

The doctor left the room, and everyone turned to look at Ally, with the sad look of, "I'm sorry", in their eyes. "Ally..."Dez started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I have to go to the bathroom, and Trish, will you drive me home." Ally looked at Trish with longing in her eyes. She needed to talk with her best friend and Trish could see that. They were connected, they were best friends.

"Yeah, I'll drive you, just met me in the parking lot."

The doctor walked back into the room. "Austin would like to speck with his wife, Allison?" Everyone's eyes turned to rest on Ally.

"Um...okay." So many things were running through Ally's mind. Austin would lie for her, just to see her? She wanted to see him so bad, she almost started running.

The doctor lead her to a room with the number 5224 on it. She pushed open the door to see Austin, laying in bed with needles and tubes all over the place. "Oh my god, Austin, I'm so sorry." Ally never thought that is was this bad, and with his condition, she did not expect him to reply.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Alls, I love you."

"Austin!" Ally ran over to the side of his bed, wanting to scream she was so happy.

"Hey Alls." Austin gave her the biggest smile in the world and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm not your wife Austin, where did that come from?" Ally questioned.

"I love you Ally, there is no one in the world I wanted to see more than you now, not even my family. I need to tell you how much I love you Ally, because I love you too much for you not to know. There is so much that is meant for us and I need you to know that I am always going to be there for you, no matter what. I need you Ally, and there is no one I would rather spend my life with. Will you marry me Allison Marie Dawson?"

* * *

**Another cliffhanger, please don't send a mob on me, I love this cliff hanger though! I'M FLIPPING OUT! DID YOU GUYS SEE THE COMERCIALS FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY? It is going to be awesome! I can't wait! Love you all and I can't wait till tomorrow!**

**Love you all!**

**CMNBXY**


	14. Putting Ourselfs Back Together

**Thank you for all the support! I love that I keep seeing the same people coming back to review and read the story! I notice the more chapters the longer that these Author Notes are, so I'm going to try to make this a little shorter.**

**Shout-out's to: Everyone and anyone that has ever read, reviewed, clicked on, looked at, favorite, followed, read the summary of his story, even if you hated it and went back to the previous page.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**Did anyone read the AN in the last chapter, no one's review was long enough, so, I'm canceling the contest. No one contacted me to tell them about this chapter either! That makes me upset, anyway I forgive you all, and I'm over it.**

**Here is the next chapter:**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I love you Ally, there is no one in the world I wanted to see more than you now, not even my family. I need to tell you how much I love you Ally, because I love you too much for you not to know. There is so much that is meant for us and I need you to know that I am always going to be there for you, no matter what. I need you Ally, and there is no one I would rather spend my life with. Will you marry me Allison Marie Dawson?"_

Now:

Ally was in her room, staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what had just happened, or she didn't want to remember. There was so many things that had happened to her in the last week, she just needed a break. Austin had asked her to marry him. Ally had never even considered this and when Austin had been hurt, all she could think about was if he was going to be okay.

"Ally, are you okay? Austin is here to see you." Ally's dad said from her doorway. It was about three weeks after Austin had been released from the hospital, and she had not seen him since she ran out of the hospital room, almost losing it.

"Send him up." Ally enthused. She tried to sound excited, but there was no excitement to seeing Austin anymore.

Ally's dad left to go lead Austin up to her room and she waited for him to return as she texted Trish.

A= Ally T= Trish

A= Austin is here

T= What are you going to do?

A= I'm gonna tell him whatever comes to mind, roll with it.

T= Are you in there Ally? You aren't sounding like yourself.

A= Yep, will you come over when he leaves?

T= Sure, just txt me when he is gone.

There was a knock on Ally's door and she slipped her phone under her pillow.

"Hey." Austin's voice sounded different, almost thicker. It was full of regret and apology.

"Hey." Ally said as Austin made his way over to her bed. He sat on the edge of it and scanned the room.

"Ally, what do you want me to say? Are you mad at me?" Austin asked, there was so much passion in his voice, it made Ally's voice crack when she answered.

"I'm not mad, I'm just confused. You said that we were just friends, and then the baby happened, and then the fire. I can't take all of this at once, I just needed a break Austin. I love you, I always will. There won't be anyone that could ever separate us, except, for this baby. I need to think of what is best for me, for the baby, for us, for you, Austin. I need time to make a decision. Please, just let me be me."

Austin's eyes started to tear up. "We can still hang out though, right?" His voice was faltering.

"Yeah, of course, I just need some time to think everything through, okay?"

"Yeah. I have to go, my mom is waiting outside, we are going to the store, do you want to come?" Austin asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here, but we can go to the movies tomorrow or something." Ally said.

"Cool, I'll call you later than." Austin said as he made his way to the door.

"See you later."

Austin left and Ally texted Trish to let her know Austin was gone. She slowly got up and walked over to her mirror. She looked like a mess. It was a Saturday and her hair did not seem to be cooperating with her at all. "What am I going to do?" Ally muttered to herself.

Ally heard the front door open. "Ally, your best friend in the wide world is here to get a party started."

"Who, Dez?" Ally joked. She had forgotten what it was like to fool around with Trish. They have always been such good friends.

"Ally, that was not very nice, you should apologize to me!." Trish said, mimicking their home room teacher. **(Remember, the one that constantly hates Trish, I'll give you a shout-out if you can remember her name without looking!)**

Ally joined in the fun by walking over to her dresser and grabbing a scarf to pull around her neck. "Trish, why are you so late, again?" They both fell on the floor with laughter. There had never been this much joy in the house since before she found she was pregnant.

* * *

Ally was starting to show. Her shirts were not fitting as well, and there was a bump that was almost always visible no matter what she wore.

"Trish, I think we need to go shopping. I need some clothes that actually fit me." Ally was standing near a mirror in her bathroom. Her and Austin had hung out for the last few days, and her dad got her a home school teacher because he was so worried with Ally hurting herself all the time. Austin was really supportive, tomorrow they were going to go buy a crib and other baby supplies.

Trish walked up behind Ally. "Yep, you could use something that actually covers your stomach." Trish let out a laugh that was half-hearted. Lately, Trish had a steady job, almost two days now, at the Sonic Boom. Since Ally's Dad did not want her working, Trish took her spot. Turns out Trish kind of likes working there.

"So, why don't we run to the store now?" Trish asked.

"Why, there is no rush." Ally continued priming herself in the mirror.

"Well, you have to look hot for Austin tomorrow."

* * *

**I'm disappointed, no one read the Authors note in the last chapter, because I had a contest that NO ONE competed in. No one even wanted a sneak peek, that kind of hurts guys!**

**So, I'm calling off the contest and the only thing for this is to tell me the name of their home room teacher, without looking! I'm sure you will, and there is no way to tell, but I'll give you a shout-out and a look at a future chapter I'm working on for this story! SO, get going!**

**Love,**

**CMNBXY!**


	15. Sweet, Sweet Fluff

**Hey, I can't belive that we are on chapter 15 already! This is so amazing. The only thing I have to say is, the reason that this chapter was not up earlier was because we lost internet, the company had to replace the entire tower! So, here I am writing you guys another chapter!**

**Shout-out to: Guest, YOU are AWESOME! You guessed the name right and YEAH! I even spelt awesome right! Thank you for being so supportive! Are you the Guest that keeps reviewing? Because if you are, you are even awesomer!**

**Shout-out to: KLaw1812, YOU'RE AWESOME too! Thank you for remembering! It is really touching that you think my story is one of the best! You are all so sweet!**

**Shout-out to: pure-black-wings, even though out did not guess right, YOU are STILL AWESOME! Thank you for being so supportive, you are all just the best an author could hope for, love! KISSES!**

**IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING! **

**Yes, I am dedicating this story to someone in the end, I have not reached the end and getting a story dedicated to you is hard work! I'm going to reward this story to someone who stands out to me and helps me with the story tremendously. Thank you, and P.S. YOU CAN NOT BRIBE ME! (unless maybe you are a really hot guy, then, maybe.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"So, why don't we run to the store now?" Trish asked._

_"Why, there is no rush." Ally continued priming herself in the mirror._

_"Well, you have to look hot for Austin tomorrow."_

Now:

Being stuck between two dresses, All stepped out of the dressing room for Trish to see the first one. They were at the mall down the street it was around noon and the dressing rooms were empty because everyone had gone to lunch. Ally had gotten some funny looks when she entered the maternity department, but other than that, she was fine.

The dress she had on was simple and casual. It a light shade of red with a sash running around the waist and a little white flower in the left corner.

"Wow, I like this one, what does the other one look like?" Trish asked.

Ally walked over to the mirror to see how she looked. "The other one was purple with yellow polka dots. It reminds me of summer. I have the perfect belt at home to put around it, if it still fits me."

"Well, let's see the other one." Trish said. Ally went back into the dressing room and changed into the other dress. Once she was done, she opened the curtain for Trish to see.

"I think we found the dress!" Trish exclaimed. She grabbed Ally's hands and jumped around the dressing room until they got to tired to move.

"Why don't we find some more clothes, remember, I have to be back by five for home school."

"Yes, yes, I know Allison." Trish said while she grabbed Ally's hand and dragged her back to the store.

* * *

Austin was staring out the window of his room wondering what Ally was up to. He didn't want to bother her, but her was bored and there was nothing else to do. Austin pulled out his phone an started texting her.

A= Ally Au= Austin

Au= Hey, what are you doing?

A= I'm just shopping, I've officially ran out of clothes that fit!

Au= Do you need my help? I'm stuck at home and bored out of my mind! :(

A= Sure, meet me and Trish at Target, that's where we're going next.

Au= See you in a few, bye!

A= Bye.

Austin slipped his phone in his back pocket, grabbed a snack from the cupboard and his keys on his way out the door. His car was still parked in the driveway and he remembered he should wash it before he went to school tomorrow. Making that mental note, Austin pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"Trish, Austin is meeting us in Target." Ally shouted through the dressing room wall.

Trish made a groan and sighed. "Okay, he always has to ruin the point of girl's shopping day."

"Trish, play nice now." Ally was already stressed enough, she did not need Austin and Trish fighting again. Ally was supposed to be trying things on, but Trish had seen this really cute top and these nice pants that she had to try on. She sat down in a chair next to the mirrors in the dressing room. They were in American Eagle, nothing here fit Ally, at all.

"Are you almost done?" Ally asked through the door.

"Hold on your horses, I'm coming out, I didn't like either of them so we can just go to Target."

Ally gasped. "You didn't even want your best friends opinion? How shocking Trish."

"I know, I know, I refused a major rule, but, I did not need your opinion to tell me that I looked like someone threw up on me in that top."

Ally laughed and grabbed the bags as her and Trish headed to Target to meet Austin.

* * *

"Hey, over here!" Ally shouted when she spotted Austin from the middle of the store.

Austin started walking their way and Ally flushed. He looked gorgeous today, almost irresistable. He had on a plaid shirt that was blue and white with tan pants. His outfit was not the only thing that excited Ally, his hair looked amazing today. There was a little more poof to it and it flopped in all the right places. He was perfect and he looked like the Austin she always knew and would always remember.

"Hey Alls, you look nice, are those you're new clothes?"

"Some of them, we are not done yet and I still have to get some new shoes."

Austin walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's okay, so where are we going first?"

Ally gestured to the shoes in front of her. "Right here!" She exclaimed.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is so short and that it is really late, we lost internet and I could not finish the chapter in time, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, I know that I do and I'm so excited that Ally might choose Austin after all in my story, we will have to wait and see, I mean, I already know so, you will have to wait and see, SORRY!**

**Love you all and goodnight, good morning, good afternoon, or whatever, **

**CMNBXY!**

**Love hugs and kisses! **


	16. The end of SONIC BOOM?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I've been going through your profiles and reading some of yoru stories, it make me really happy to see that some of you are great writers to and I love conneting with you all, espesialy over a story. I love this awesome experience and I hope to gain a lot more friends from this.

I can't belive that we are on chapter 16! So, if you read the AN last chapter you would know about the dedication. When I finish this story, I will dedicate it to one of my fans, the one who I think deserves the most credit and recognition. I would love to dedicate it to all of you, but there is already someone special in mind, so all keep being dedicated because it might be you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Love you all here is chapter 16:

* * *

Previously:

_"Hey Alls, you look nice, are those you're new clothes?"_

_"Some of them, we are not done yet and I still have to get some new shoes."_

_Austin walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "That's okay, so where are we going first?"_

_Ally gestured to the shoes in front of her. "Right here!" She exclaimed._

Now:

Ally had bought tons and tons clothes at the store. There were bags everywhere, trying to step around them was a pain. Austin had helped her pick out a ton of new clothes and right now she had just gotten done with her home-school work and she was getting ready for bed, when her phone buzzed.

A=Ally Au=Austin T=Trish D=Dez

Au: Hey, ready for that big shopping trip tomorow with my mother?

A: to Austin: Yep, I'm all prepared and have my knife at ready. :)

T: Ally, I hope your date with Austin tomorow goes well!

A: to Trish: It is not a date Trish, it is a get together with his mother

T: Just like your first date was not a date

Au: Cool, I'll see you there!

D: What are you doing?

A:to Dez: Um...I'm getting ready for bed, why Dez?

D: Austin won't stop talking about what you are possible doing right now, I said that I just want him to shut-up but no, he's Austin Moon.

A: to everyone: Okay! I talk to you later.

D: SEE YOU!

Au: Bye

T: Good night, and sweet dreams (about Austin)

Ally set her phone back on her dresser and tryed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Ally grabbed the dress her and Trish had picked out at the store yesterday and put in on. She added all of her accesories and filled her purse with everything that she needed for the day.

"I'll see you later dad, I'm going to the mall with Austin and his mom." Ally yelled down the stairs to her dad and then decided to go give him a hug goodbye anyway. He was not around a lot and Ally had missed him every time that he was gone. She walked down the driveway to her car when she relized that she had forgotten the keys. When she ran back into get them, she saw the mail on the counter.

Usually, there was a few letters from mom, some from Grandma and maybe a bill or two. But there were eleven bills on the counter all with late stamps on them. Ally's father was in debt and he didn't tell her. She could not go shopping today, infact, she could not spend anymore money period.

"Dad? What are these?" Ally asked with tears in her eyes. He had never hid anything from her, ever. "I thought we told each other everything?"

He set down the tools he was using to fix an old guitar and turned to her with horror on his face. "Ally, I. There is so much that I have to say, but not anyway that I can say it. Were in debt sweetheart. I have to sell the Sonic Boom.

* * *

Austin woke up with a giant head-ache and cursed the drink that he had the night before. With everything going on he had gotten carried away, agian. He didn't think that he was a alcoholaic, he just thought that sometimes, he had one to many drinks.

Austin walked to the bathroom to grab some medicine for his migrane and tripped over the rug onto the floor, creating a loud noise. "Crap," he mumbled under his breath.

"Austin are you okay up there?" Austin's mother was getting ready to leave already and Austin was just getting in the shower.

He dropped his clothes in the hamper. "Yeah, I-I just fell." He almost shouted in pain from how much it hurt to talk. How was he going to face Ally like this? The shower water felt nice on his skin as it trikled down his body into the drain. He wanted Ally there, he wanted her and everything that came with her and he needed her to understand him. Again, he found himself wondering what she was doing.

Austin pulled his clothes on and went downstairs to meet his mother.

"You took a long shower, we are late." His mother was always this way. Worring about every little thing, in including being late.

Austin leaned against the kitchen counter. "Relax, I'll text Ally and tell her that we'll be a little late." Austin pulled out his phone already to work on what he was saying. "I still have to eat breckfast."

"I put the leftovers on the table, eat those first."

"Okay, I will. When I'm done I go out to the car, and I will try not to take to long." Austin's mom grabbed her coat and went out to the driveway.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN...The sonic boom is going to be sold! OH NO! I need four OC's for the next chapter so please submit one or, you can be in the story if you want. May the Best win,

* = optional if you are submiting your-self (don't give me any personal info unless you want to)

Name: (you can use a nickname)

Age*:

Hair Color:

Famiy*:

Dream goal:

Job:

Personality:

Eye color:

Relationships:

Where they live*:

Other:

Anything I missed:

Thanks and I love you all,

CMNBXY


	17. We are saving Love, not destroying it

Hello there! After a very long wait and struggle, I have finally finished this chapter. It was me and the whole process and I'm very sorry. Here are he OC featured in this chapter, if they did not have last names, I gave them one.

Spencer Cole: submitted by pure-black-wings: Thank you so much for being nice to me and I really love that you went out of your way to submit to me a boy that I asked for, thank you.

Sabrina Bridges: submitted by xXAusllyandRauraXx: I'm not sure if you are reading this but I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot, I would love to be friends and if I offended you in anyway, I apologize. Thank you for the OC and I'm happy to feature her in my story.

Ashton Deburq: submitted by ashray4: Thank you for letting me use your OC, I love Ashton and I can't wait to get to know her as a character and develop her along the way.

and last but not least,

Karlie Chhor: submitted by klollipop07: Thanks for the OC and I loved it when you put several paths for your character to take for her dream so I have a little lee way, thanks and I'll try to keep her as true to your description as I can.

Sorry to anyone that did not make it, I would love to use all of the submissions but these where the ones that stood out and I love you all, here is the next chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally!

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I put the leftovers on the table, eat those first."_

_"Okay, I will. When I'm done I go out to the car, and I will try not to take to long." Austin's mom grabbed her coat and went out to the driveway._

Now:

Austin ran into the kitchen to eat his pancakes as fast as he could. His mother was always on the go like this, and had to be everywhere early. The syrup got all over his shirt so he ran upstairs to change.

They had recently re-painted the walls on the staircase and in Austin's bedroom. The colors they had picked really represented their family. The stair way was painted a sky blue. It reminded him of the time Riker had split light blue paint on the floor when they were finger painting. Austin had been five and all he could remember mostly was that he had painted an elephant. Riker had painted a mouse.

Austin's room had been painted a darker red. The kind of red that was almost crimson, but not quite. The red almost reminded him of strawberries even though the color was not even close to them.

Austin grabbed his phone to tell Ally he was going to be a little late but there was already a message from her. It read, "Austin I can't go shopping today tell your mom that I'm sorry." Austin texted back asking her what was going on and ran downstairs to the car.

"Hey mom, Ally said that she couldn't go shopping today so I'm going to swing over there and find out why. If we decide to go shopping, I'll come and pick you up, okay?" Austin asked his mother.

Mimi sighed and then climbed out of the car to let Austin in. "There you go. Drive carful and call me if you are not going to go, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Austin kissed his mother on the cheek and then started up the car when his phone buzzed. He pulled over to the side of the road to read it. (**NO texting while driving people) **The text read, "I don't want to tell you over the phone, are you on your way?" Austin told her that he was a few blocks away.

* * *

Ally didn't know what to say to her father at this point. She could have helped there was so much that she could have done to save the Sonic Boom, but he had just not told her. If she would have seen the bills earlier maybe then she could have done something. Now there was almost no hope. What was she supposed to do? Ally kept asking herself these questions and scenarios over and over again in her head.

Everything that she came up with for a solution wouldn't work. There was no way they could make enough money to keep the Sonic Boom by the deadline.

Ally saw Austin pull up in the driveway. "Austin," she yelled when she got out the front door.

"Hey Alls!" Austin was wearing tan capris and a dark blue shirt. _Well, at least he looks good, _thought Ally. "You look great. So, what's going on?"

"Let's go inside first." Ally said.

Austin loved the way Ally's kitchen was set up. Everything had it's own little place and it was always perfectly in place. Austin knew that it was Ally that did the organizing because she was a neat freak about the cupboards. "Austin, my father can't pay the bills for the Sonic Boom." There was tears welling up in her eyes. Every time Ally cried there was a pull in Austin's heart that hurt him so bad.

"What? Why didn't he tell you he was having trouble with money?" Austin was surprised by this. Ally's dad was an honest man, he always told Ally everything.

Austin wrapped Ally in a hug. "He didn't want me to be disappointed in him. He wanted me think that he could take care of me and the baby and that he could build a life for us."

"Ally it's okay, we're going to fix this, I promise." Austin tried to make his voice more reassuring but it was hard. He was trying himself not to cry. All of their memories were in the Sonic Boom. Him and Ally had fallen in love at the Sonic Boom.

Ally pulled away from him. "How Austin? How are we going to save it?" Ally's face said it all to Austin, she really cared about saving the store. It was like her whole world.

"We'll think of something, we will." Austin held Ally until she stopped crying and then they got started working on ideas for how to save the Sonic Boom.

* * *

A few hours later, they had a perfect plan to put into execution. Austin had contacted some of his old school friends. Spencer Cole, an 18 year old senior in high school. Spencer and Austin met at a concert when they were both freshmen. "Spencer plays the drums like a beast." Austin exclaimed.

"Good to know." Ally was so happy that they might have a chance to save the store, but she was not so sure that it was going to work.

Next was Sabrina Bridges, a 14 year old blonde singer, actress and dancer. Austin and her met when he was on a trip to Hawaii. Sabrina was going to help them tremendously with their performance. Then, Ashton Deburq, a 16 year old designer intern who will be arriving with her friend Jonathan who is 19 years old. And last but not least, Karlie Chhor, a really happy brunet musician who plays almost all instruments.

"I love you Austin, thank you for helping me today." Ally said.

Austin wrapped his arm around Ally's waist. "I love you too Ally, it was no problem."

"No really, thank you for everything."

* * *

_Ohhh, is Ally faalllinnngg in love with Austin all over again? Will she end up marring him? Find out in the next chapter, seriously though, sorry for the long wait, this OC process was long and tiring._

_Love, _

_ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY_

_In the review tell me...what you want to happen in the future chapters!_


	18. Bathroom Friends and Hotty Brunettes

Welcome back everyone, I'm so excited and I'm sorry that the updates are so spread apart, but with finals coming up and all the homework the teachers are piling on is getting really tough for me. I'm also on the track team, practice is 3:30 to 5:00 or sometimes 6:00 and then I have swim from 7:00 to 9:00. A lot of people are telling me to pick one commitment, but I really can't, I love them all.

Anyway, track is almost over and then I will have more time to write, especially when school is done, then I'm a sophomore!

Shout-out to: Every single person who reviewed the last chapter, I can't wait to hear from you again!

Speaking of which, I can't wait to really develop these OC's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Oh, this week, tell me what song this is from _"It's not something you take its given."_

* * *

Ally was waiting at the air port, watching for the plane her and Austin were waiting for, to land. The first of their guest's were getting here, Spencer Cole. Ally was a little nervous that he wasn't going to show up. I mean, she had never even met the guy, how was she supposed to count on him to help her with one of the biggest things in her life, the Sonic Boom?

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin was sitting beside her on one of the benches. It was really tiring to stand a really long time being that heavy for Ally. She had walked over to the snack stand but Austin ended up standing in line for her because she had gotten tired.

Ally leaned her head on Austin's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just tried, I wish the plane would just get here."

"I'm sure it will be here in a few minuets." Austin commented.

Ally started to stand up. "On second thought, I'm going to go to the bathroom." She spotted the sign that pointed to the bathroom. "I'll be right back." Ally hated how everyone stared at her like it was against the law to be pregnant. The line for the bathroom was short, and, for once, it smelled good, like flowers or perfume.

"Do you want to go before me?" The woman in front of Ally asked. Ally noticed that she was pregnant to, and young, just like herself.

Ally stared to walk toward the stall but stopped. "You go ahead, I'm fine." Her and Ally were the only ones in the bathroom and when they were both done, they washed their hands. The young stranger pulled out some soap from her bag.

"These air port's soap never gets rid of the germs, I don't need to get sick now. Do you want some?"

Ally held out here hands. "Sure." As she rubbed in the soap she introduced herself. "I'm Allison by the way."

"I'm Briley, I've noticed that we have something in common!" Briley said gesturing to their stomachs. "Do you know what yours is yet?"

Ally was so glad that the woman was so open about this subject with her. "No, I didn't want to know, yet."

"I understand. Mine's a girl, I'm naming her Ayla."

Ally had never thought about what she was going to name her baby, let alone even mention it to Austin. "That is a beautiful name. Ayla."

"Thanks, I came up with it myself, I'm pretty sure someone somewhere already has that name but I never met anyone named that so, it's what I came up with." After a while of silence, Briley asked, "Is it hard for you to?"

"What?"

"The staring, the awkward weird, creepy, onlookers?"

"Yeah, I hate it. I mean, I know I'm young, but I understand my mistake and I not going to do it again. There is no way I'm getting rid of my baby because of some stranger. It is so hard to keep up with school work and how am I ever going to go to college, I'm g-going t-to suffer m-my entire life for this." Ally said, starting to let the tears spill.

She was embarrassed for crying in front of this stranger but was comforted when Briley hugged her. "I know, I know. Listen, the father to my baby, his name was Lincoln. He was a great guy, really understanding, not in the mood for a serious relationship though. So, you can imagine what I did when this happened. I walked over to his house and said, Do you love me? and when he didn't reply, I knew I was on my own."

"Did you give him another chance?" Ally was sorry for being so rude, especially after crying, but she was curios.

Briley stepped away from Ally and sighed. "Of course, but when was I supposed to say enough was enough. I caught him cheating five times, with five different girls! Was I supposed to put up with that? I eventually told him to get out. I was not going to raise my daughter with him and I walked out. A few months later I started talking to this guy named Landon and his is so kind to me. It really makes me understand what I can do with this baby and since then I've been going to classes and reading books to prepare."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, nothing like that ever happened to me. Me and my friend Austin thought we were deeply in love and it was just to soon. This is where I am now, nothing like all the horrible stuff you went though." Ally was really upset that someone would treat Briley this way. She was a wonderful girl, wha kind of scumbag would do this to her?

"I'm sure that Austin is a great guy."

Ally leaned back against the counter. "Yeah, I don't know if I really love him though, you know?"

"Yeah, same thing is going on with me and Landon. He is so supportive and completely on my side. He understands what I want and completely and truly loves me for who I am, but I can't decide if I love him back. I think that it's cruel to do this to him, but I can't make a decision." Briley looked tired and worn out at this point. I mean, she had just spilled her life to a girl in the bathroom.

But her and Ally just clicked, they were almost best friends instantly and they understood each other difficulties. It reminded Ally of Trish, of everything that Trish had done for her even through their fights and issues, they always made it together in the end. "Wow, that was a lot to take in." Ally said, and it was. There was a girl here that had everything so hard on her and just happened to meet Ally in a bathroom for crying out loud, and she almost told her, her entire life! There was so much swarming around in Ally's head now.

"I'm sorry, did I say too much?" Briley was really understanding, everything Ally had gone through looked like nothing compared to what she was experiencing.

"No, not at all. Do you want my number? Maybe we can hangout sometime?"

Briley's face lit up like a candle. "I'd love that! Where do you live? I live on the River Road. Maybe we could go to the mall on Saturday!"

"Yeah, I live near the Sonic Boom. It's right in the mall, for now anyway."

"What do you mean for now?" It amazed Ally how much she was just telling this girl, but it felt nice to let someone else know what she was going through. All the times her and Trish laughed at girls who did this in the bathroom, and now it had happened to Ally.

Ally shifted her weight uncomfortably. She was getting tired from standing so long. "Oh, I'm sorry, I need to sit down to, here let's get out of the bathroom." Ally followed Briley out of the bathroom and into the lobby of the air port. There were people everywhere, some were rushing to their flights, some were sleeping until their flight arrived. Her and Briley took a seat on an empty bench in the middle of the lobby.

"Can I go talk to Austin for a minuet? He is probably wondering where I am." Ally asked.

"Sure, I have to go talk to Landon to." Briley walked away as Ally turned toward the direction of Austin. The air port was so colorful at this time of the year. There were different flags hanging on the wall and the security guards were dressed in bright yellow uniforms. There were pictures hanging on the wall of some of the most beautiful places on earth, especially the one of the glaciers in Antarctica. Ally had always wanted to go there.

When Ally started to approach Austin, she saw a tall brown-haired hottie talking to him. He was so beautiful and all of his features were very defined, it boggled her mind how someone could be so mind-blowing beautiful. "Hi, I'm Spencer Cole." The young stranger said to her. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. This could not be the boy who was staying with them, that isn't fair. Ally started panicking, what if he didn't like her, what is she stared to long? Then she remember to just be herself, but she couldn't help but think of Austin, and how much he loved her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ally Dawson. I heard that you play the drums?"

* * *

Well, that is all for this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, in fact I did not want to end it there, but it is getting late and I'm tired so, Goodnight, good morning, afternoon, or evening, to all of you.

Free internet ninja's to anyone who tells me what song this lyric strip is from: _"It's not something you take its given."_

Thank you all, I LOVE YOU, bye until next time,

C.M.N. Love love love!


	19. Trying to Confront our Feelings

Hello everyone, track is over now and I'm going back to writing again, not full time because I still have finals and swim and tonight I have the final track banquet, but, at least I'm writing, right?

So, shoutout to:

Bhjjngghvd, and Call me Bond James Bond (nice username!): For guessing the correct song title in my chapter question! Congrats!

pure-black-wings: For loving Briley's character. It took me forever to get her just right and I believe there is still some tweaking I could do, but I think she turned out all right! It doesn't matter if you based him of your ex, because all that does is make me jealous that you can get such a hot guy! (JK) I love you and thanks for reviewing and staying with me though everything!

ChocolateMagicNingaBunniesXY (myself): For reviewing twice and realizing that you forgot the disclaimer in chapter 3, so again, everyone makes mistakes, DO NOT start singing the Hannah Montana song...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Love you all, here is the next chapter...!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

_Previously:_

_When Ally started to approach Austin, she saw a tall brown-haired hottie talking to him. He was so beautiful and all of his features were very defined, it boggled her mind how someone could be so mind-blowing beautiful. "Hi, I'm Spencer Cole." The young stranger said to her. Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. This could not be the boy who was staying with them, that isn't fair. Ally started panicking, what if he didn't like her, what is she stared to long? Then she remember to just be herself, but she couldn't help but think of Austin, and how much he loved her._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Ally Dawson. I heard that you play the drums?"_

Now: **(A/N Sorry, Sorry, I'm just laughing because when I went to correct the word hottie, because it was underlined, it wanted me to change it to hog tie! HA HA HAAAAA!)**

Ally was making the bed in the guest room as Spencer and Austin talked downstairs and did their "manly bonding" thing. She always wondered what it was like for guys, when girls bonded, it was over a sappy movie with all the drama they could find, guys seemed to do things hard core. Would anyone ever understand them, well besides themselves?

"Alls, whatcha doing up there?" Austin, so impatient as always. Of course she was right in the middle of doing something when he wanted her, it was always that way.

Ally sighed and shouted back, "I'm just re-making the beds, what do you need?" Ally knew what she needed, some time alone.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what happened to all the pancake mix?"

"I told you, you ate it all." They were all at Ally's house. Her dad was out buying groceries and she was supposed to be setting the table right about now, but, as always, she was off schedule and had no idea what she was going to do next. The next guest was arriving today and she still had so much to do.

"I'll send Spencer up to help you, okay?" Austin asked. She needed absolutely no help, but just to make it worse, Austin had to send up Spencer. Not only did Ally have a major crush on him, it was really hard for her to talk to him because she got so nervous.

There was a knock at the door. "It's Spencer, can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, come on in." Ally blushed because she had stuttered.

"What do you need help with?" He was so helpful, and he never said no to anyone, if only Austin was more like him. Briley and Landon where having problems like this to, she couldn't make her mind up over what she wanted, or who she wanted.

Ally walked over to the laundry basket. "Would you help me make the bed?"

"Yeah." Every time their hands touched, he would just look at her. He didn't notice that everything he did this she held her breath and had to remind herself to breath. His hands were so warm, and she couldn't help but think of the conversation they had had last night.

* * *

_Last night:_

_"I'll be right back, I'm going downtown to pick some extra sheets up for Spencer, okay Alls?" Austin asked. Sometimes it was like he was always there and sometimes it was like he was half there. It was different every time. Today he had decided to be helpful._

_Ally made her way over to the couch to sit down. "So, are you and Austin together?" Spencer was curious, as always, everyone wanted to know who the father of her baby was._

_"No, me and Austin used to be together, but when we found out that I was pregnant, I told him I wanted some time. I don't know if we will ever get back together." She was really upset that Austin hadn't talked about this with her. Ally didn't know if she should bring it up, or if that was Austin's job._

_"Well, do you want to?" _

_Ally sighed and look in Spencer's eyes, making sure he was paying attention. "Truly, I have no clue."_

_"Well, he's crazy if he doesn't want to be with someone as beautiful as you." Ally's heart melted, no one had ever said something this nice to her, this made her absolutely speechless._

_As she gained her words back, she managed to squeak out, "You know, no one has ever said something like that to me before."_

_"Maybe I'm the first then?" Spencer's voice was smooth and never even cracked as he said this. _

_"Yeah, maybe you are."_

* * *

There were no words for what she had felt that night. Not only did she have to confront her feeling's for Spencer, but she had to deal with Austin. She didn't know what to do. Nothing could get her out of this one, plus with Austin surprising her with his new plan to save the Sonic Boom when all of his friends got here, she was stressed out enough.

* * *

**Okay, I know, I know, this has to be one of the shortest chapters, but personally, I'm getting bored of this story, I want to write something new, and personally, I would love to collab with someone.**

**IF YOU WANT TO COLLABORATE WITH ME (write a story with me) TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR A PM...! :) Pwease?**

**Love,**

**Kaylah.**


	20. We love, We live, You are my Being

Hey there everyone I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, but I have something to admit, I've been having an affair, with... :'( Quotev... I'M SORRY! Okay, there is a lot of people on there that recognize my stories more than the people on Fanfiction. You guys are really supportive but I think that I'm going to get done with Fanfiction soon, unless you guys convince me to stay.

Here are some reply's:

queenc1- Thanks for the review again, it makes me smile to know that you still read every chapter! :)

Guest- Your question was is this story Auslly. Well, you're just going to have to stick around and find out. I know that you all hate waiting and I think that it's been a long time going into this story, but I'm still figuring it out. Sorryzz.

mikamimi-R5- Thank you for loving my story and I hope you stick with it. I know I'm trying to hold on. I have a lot to do and I need a lot of convincing. Anyway, I would appreciate if you didn't use that from my story. I like to keep all my original ideas to myself and I enjoy not sharing them. Sorry if I come off as being selfish. Anyways, thank you for calling me a genius! I know I am, Jk.

pure-black-wings - Yes, I am back for now, and I know you are one of the most supportive fans I have. I am really tearing up right now knowing that I'm thinking of abandoning you guys. I'm really sorry... :'(. Anyway, I would love to write a story with you sometime, but I'll let you know when I'm free, if that's ever... I did really good on my finals and it warms my heart that you think I'm talented, but I don't think I'm that great anymore, especially considering that I might be leaving.

mrsnormanreedus818- I already replied to your reviews in a PM, I'm sorry you found the story so late, and I hope that I don't decide to leave, but I just don't know anymore. Thanks for the support.

Also, be patient, I think I will be able to squeeze the rest of your OC's in there. Sorry!

Love you all and I hope you stick with me. Here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_There were no words for what she had felt that night. Not only did she have to confront her feeling's for Spencer, but she had to deal with Austin. She didn't know what to do. Nothing could get her out of this one, plus with Austin surprising her with his new plan to save the Sonic Boom when all of his friends got here, she was stressed out enough._

Now:

"Good morning Alls." Austin was gathering the laundry from all the rooms, probably staring this mornings load. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Ally giggled. "Why are you so nice this morning. You never do laundry, and you never, ever, make breakfast." Ally had to laugh a Austin's sudden concern, but she knew that something was bugging him. "What's wrong?"

Austin made his way over to the bed. "Listen Ally. Last night before I went to bed I was talking to Spencer. He told me that you were a really nice girl, and he went on and on about how beautiful you are." Ally blushed, but tried to hide it from Austin by hiding under the blanket. Austin pulled it away. "I love you Ally, and I just wanted to make sure that you were keeping me in mind."

"Of course Austin, how could I forget you? I love you with all my heart. We made this baby, and no one can replace everything that you have done for me. How could you even think that I would abandon you like that? I love you." Austin leaned forward a little and Ally knew his intentions. He wanted to kiss her so bad right now, and she was going to let him.

"Ally, I just..." Ally closed the gap between their lips. There wasn't anything cheesy like fireworks like everyone said there would be. There was just forgiveness and love in-between them. Their lips were saying what they couldn't say out loud, it healed them. That was the moment that Ally realized that she loved Austin. More than anyone else, more that Spencer, more than her own self.

"I do." Ally said. "I do Austin."

Austin's face twisted from emotion to emotion. "You do what Ally?"

"I'll marry you Austin, I love you!" Ally wrapped her arms so tight around Austin that he probably couldn't breath. Tears that have been long held back flowed down Ally's cheeks and they cried together. Austin and Ally cried until their tears dried up and then they cried until their eyes ran out of tears. They loved each other. They had been through so much, but they were here now. They were here.

Austin kissed the tears left on Ally's check's. "I love you Allison. With all my heat, all my being and all my life." This only made him cry harder, and Ally grip him even more.

"I love you too Austin. More than you will ever know." Ally had a lot of repenting to do. She had to make up for all the trouble she had put Austin though, but now, they could do it together. They would be together forever.

There was a knock at the door and Austin got up to answer it, only to disappear moments later. Ally would be fine though, she was at peace now, she was forever in peace.

* * *

When Ally finally went downstairs, breakfast was ready. There was eggs and French toast. It made her more hungry, if that was possible, just looking at it. She went over and filled her plate with everything she could fit on it.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Spencer walked over to where the food was on the table. Even though Ally had just agreed to marry Austin, Spencer's beauty couldn't be forgotten. He did have the most gorgeous eyes that Ally had ever seen. "So am I, especially because I skipped dinner last night." Spencer and Austin had stayed up late to finish the plans and get ready for the guests that were coming.

"Yeah, I can't wait to eat all of this. I might have to have seconds!" Ally exclaimed. She was in a really good mood today and no one was going to stop her.

Austin walked in from the living room. "Me and Spencer have a surprise for you this morning when you're done eating Alls." Austin was looking a little fidgety and uncalm. He must be wondering if Ally was going to like it or not.

"And what exactly would that be?" Ally asked.

* * *

The next thing Ally knew, she was blindfolded in a car driving down the road with Austin and Spencer. "Where are you guys taking me, seriously?" Ally was getting worried they were going to murder her or something and bury her body in the woods.

"It's a surprise, I promise you'll like it," Spencer whispered in her ear. She really needed to tell him about being engaged to Austin before he embarrassed himself. She didn't want to ruin his dignity. All of a sudden the car stopped.

Austin laughed. "We're here!"

Ally stepped out of the car with help from Austin and removed the blindfold.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and I really do love you all.

Love,

Kaylah


	21. A new Start

Hey there ;) everyone. I love you all and I'm trying to work part-time on this. I have a lot of projects going on over on Quotev and if any of you have a Quotev account, my username is Kaylah Jo, so just search me up and follow me please! I promise I'll follow back.

There is a lot to write in this chapter and a lot that I want to bring to the front of the pile.

The first thing is, I've realized something, we are all beautiful in our own way, and if you are going to call yourself ugly, I don't want to hear it because that would be wasting my time, and yours. I want you to all realize that there is more to everyone then what they see on top, and you can always be someone, no matter who you are! *heart*

Today instead of shouting out, because I decided that there are a lot of people that just follow my story and don't comment or review, I will just answer some reviews and bring up some past reviews for now, here is goes:

#1: People were saying that they really hope I stay on Fan fiction because I am a really good writer, and that is really flattering to me. I wish that I could do a million, well eight stories at one time, but I can't. So, I'm co-writing, I'm adding as many people as I can to help because I'm not a superhuman. I can't however stay on Fan fiction forever, so I don't know how long this story can go on, but I'll try to make it last! :)

#2: More people were saying FINALLY! They are ENGAGED! I know, this took a really long time, in fact, the baby should be due in the next few chapters because it has been a really long time since she got pregnant, so long in fact I can't even remember!

#3: There were quite a few people that messaged me saying that they just found my story and that it was amazing and they read it for like two hours! You guys don't have to do that all for me. It's really kind and generous of you. *heart* This is the reason I try to keep writing, for all of you.

That seems to be about it, so now, I'll get to the actual chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I also noticed that the chapters were getting really short so I will try to make this one longer! *Heart*

* * *

_Previously:_

_"It's a surprise, I promise you'll like it," Spencer whispered in her ear. She really needed to tell him about being engaged to Austin before he embarrassed himself. She didn't want to ruin his dignity. All of a sudden the car stopped._

_Austin laughed. "We're here!"_

_Ally stepped out of the car with help from Austin and removed the blindfold._

Now:

When Ally took her blindfold off, she almost started crying. What she saw before her slammed her heart almost to a stop and welled her eyes up with tears before she could utter a word. The Sonic Boom stood before her, re-painted, windows washed, brand new instruments in the window. Ally didn't know what to say. Then, she felt something warm grab her hand and pull her towards the door. It was Austin.

"Come on Alls, let's go inside. Stop crying now, so I can see those pretty eyes of yours." Austin's voice was filled with excitement and Ally almost didn't want to see the inside. The outside was enough to fill her heart up to the top with happiness. She didn't need anything else from him, she only needed to know that he was going to be there for her, but she already knew that.

Ally could not stop the tears from pouring down her face. "Austin, h-how d-d-did you get t-the money for a-all of t-this?" Ally stuttered out her response.

"I'll show you." Austin pulled her to the front door of the Sonic Boom. "There were a lot of people that helped me with this, but they all did it for you Ally. They all wanted you to be happy, and they all love you just as much as I do, if that is possible." Austin opened the door and Ally took off running. She ran straight into her mother's arms. Her mother had come all this way just to see her. Just to see her happy and well.

"Mom, I missed you so much. You didn't have to come all this way for me, t-thank you so, so much. I love you." Ally's mother wrapped Ally in another hug and told her that she loved her to.

Ally's mother pulled away and grabbed Ally by her shoulders. "I could never ever stop loving you, and I always want you to be happy, okay? I love you Alls, and I always have."

When Austin finally calmed Ally down enough, he took her around to meet the people in charge of helping him. The first girl was named Karlie Chhor. She had long brown hair and looked to be about 17. She was really nice and helpful. Austin had hired her to play music in concert several nights a week to raise money for the store.

"You are amazing! Thanks you so much. You really didn't, I can't even explain how, never mind. Just, thank you." Ally was stunned that people would go out of their way like that to make her happy. That they would save one of the only things that really mattered to her. One of the things that she couldn't live without.

Karlie giggled "Aww...that's really sweet. I knew that Austin needed help with saving the Sonic Boom and I knew that it meant a lot to you. I thought, why not? So I packed all my bags and headed up here to help. I really hope you like it!" Ally smiled and told Karlie that she did, that she didn't like it, that she loved it. What everyone had done was amazing.

"Thank you so much for coming all this way, I know you don't live around here, but if you ever need anything, just know that we are here," Ally said gesturing from her to Austin.

Karlie looked from her feet back up to Ally. "Your very welcome."

Then Austin dragged her over to meet Sabrina. She was really young, only 14 years old, her hair was really pretty and blonde. It was curly and really pretty. It made Ally a little jealous. Austin said she lived in Florida to, so she didn't live that far away, only in Tampa. Austin had hired her to sing with Karlie in some of her concerts. Sabrina, having a lot of money herself, had donated 10,000 dollars for the store.

"I really can't thank you enough, I'm still blown away that you would want to give my little shop ten thousand dollars. That is really nice of you and if you ever need anything, just ask."

Sabrina laughed and said, "It was no problem, my mother said it would look good on the press to if I donated some for charity. I thought this looked a little more out there though. Your problem seemed a little more related to me, having it be with music. I know that Austin is trying to start a career in the music business, so I also contacted my manager and had her out word out of him."

Austin's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, really?" Ally left Sabrina and Austin to talk about their music things and she went to mingle around the rest of the party.

"Hi, you must be Ally?" Ally looked at who was speaking. It was a young woman, probably around Ally's age, 16. She looked smart and had golden blonde hair. It was really beautiful. She was a really pretty girl.

Ally smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm Ally Dawson, and you are?" Ally held her hand out and the girl shook it.

"I'm Ashton Deburq. I designed the interior and some of the exterior of the shop for Austin. He wanted a full makeover, so I did my absolute best. Did you enjoy it?"

"It was one of the best furnishings that I've ever seen. It was amazing actually. I loved the chairs you got. I can't wait to sit in them." Ally laughed at herself and Ashton joined in. She really did love the interior and now it was nice to know who had done it. "If you ever need anything, I promise that we are here. Please, don't hesitate."

"Thanks Ally. I have to be going now, but maybe I'll see you around?"

Ally chuckled. "Yeah, I see you around."

Ally made her way over to the buffet table. There was endless food piled high and wide. She grabbed a plate and started to pick out the more healthy stuff. After all she had went through, she didn't need the baby to turn out wrong now to. She felt Austin come up behind her. "Man, I can barley fit my arms around you anymore Alls." Austin laughed with her.

They were perfect for each other. They matched up like two puzzle pieces that go perfectly together. She was the emotion, and he was the balance. She was the ice cream and he was the toppings. They were made for each other, and she could not imagine a day in her life without him. She loved him way to much to go back now, and she wanted him more than any person in the world.

Ally Dawson would always be in love with Austin Moon, even if it killed her.

* * *

Well, that's all this chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I like writing it.

Love,

Kaylah


End file.
